Tell Me Lies
by leggylover03
Summary: Lies, deception, everything has a price ... what is the price of shame?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tell Me Lies

Summary: Lies, deception, everything has a price ... what is the price of shame?

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: Any reviews will be welcomed, any flames will be shared with friends for laughs.

Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day in October. The noise coming from inside the living room though was anything but ordinary. Walker was showing Trivette an ancient Indian move, and Trivette was now beating on the floor trying to get up, while Walker and CD both laughed at him.

To anyone who randomly walked in they would have thought they were in the middle of someone breaking in, or a fight, but to Alex who had walked in from the kitchen, it was merely men being men, or rather her man doing what he did for fun.

"Walker, let Jimmy up before you hurt him," CD said trying to stifle the laugh in his throat.

Walker stood up, giving Trivette a hand up as well, and patted him on the back. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, I may have to see a chiropractor come tomorrow, but for now you can repay me with some food. I am starving."

The five of them walked into the kitchen and enjoyed the steaks and baked potatoes, but before too long it was time for everyone to be heading home.

"I'll see you tomorrow Cordell. You and Alex are stopping by for lunch right?"

"Are you going to make some chili?" Alex asked, smiling ruefully as she said it.

"You bet your sweet petunia I am little lady."

"Then we will be there, but this time could you make it a bit hotter?"

CD turned around on the porch steps. "Hotter? Alex honey are you sure you even have any tastebuds. My chili is always hot. I put in enough peppers to steam the hairs right out of your nose."

"That's good CD, but can you put in a bit more?"

CD's mouth fell open, "Cordell your woman is not human I tell you."

Walker and Alex watched as CD and Trivette drove off, and then Walker put his arm around Alex and walked back inside.

"You know, it's good to have friends over but I also enjoy just being here alone with you."

Walker scooped Alex up in his arms, and started walking up the stairs. Once he reached their room he carefully laid her on the bed, and then laid down beside her. "You know Mrs. Walker I am the luckiest man alive to have you."

Alex smiled brightly, for the little things like that meant the world to her. "No, you are wrong. I am the lucky one."

Walker and Alex spent the rest of the night cuddled in each others arms. They didn't even wake when the alarm went off, which was not normal for either of them. When Alex finally did peek open her eyes and saw the clock she jumped out of bed.

"Walker! it is nine o'clock and I am late for work."

Walker didn't jump up like Alex expected him to; instead her pulled her back down on the bed, placing a kiss on her lips as he pulled her close to him. "Since you are already late," he smiled.

"Walker, you must be joking."

Walker kissed her on the ear, then began kissing her over and over down the side of her neck. Alex couldn't resist and soon they were crawling back into bed for another hour.

By ten thirty Alex was waving to Walker as she got into her car to drive to work, only now she felt as if nothing could go wrong, not even if her boss yelled at her could it ruin this day.

Just as she always did Alex pulled up into her parking spot at the courthouse and got out. Parking garage C was where she always parked, right up near the door, as Walker had told her he would rather she not have a long walk to her car. Alex ran into the office, looking sleek in her new dress suit. She was worried about the boss.

"Miranda, is Mr. Fletcher in?" she asked the receptionist.

Miranda smiled the sly smile at the normally well spoken Alex, now fidgeting with her words. "Mr. Fletcher seems to be running late today, so he is not in yet. I think you are safe."

Alex let out the breath she had been holding in, and walked into her office. The rest of the day went by without incident and at one o'clock she told Miranda she was leaving to meet Walker for lunch.

Alex walked to her car, a smile on her face at being lucky enough to avoid her boss. She was so caught up in her joy that she did not notice the car pulling off behind her, nor did she notice that it followed her as she turned the radio to her favorite country song.

When Alex looked over at CD's she did not see Walker's truck yet and figured she had just enough time to run inside the clothing store across the street to look at the dress she had been eyeing for the last week.

Once inside Alex decided to try the dress on. She never noticed the man behind her till he grabbed her as she walked to the dressing room and dragged her out the back door.

Alex tried to scream, but the hand over her mouth kept her from screaming. She saw that the clerk from inside the store was also being held, and he looked as frightened as she did. It was an elderly man, one that had smiled at her last time she had been in there. Alex was scared, so scared in fact that her stomach was now in knots as she tried to catch her breath before she hyperventilated.

"Mrs. Walker, so nice of you to join us. As you can see my associates have not harmed you in any way, but I felt you would not agree to meet with me if I asked."

Alex's eyes grew wide with fear, as standing before her was Mr. Sukara, a man known for killing on a whim. He had taken out his own son when the boy tried to leave the chinese mob. This man had no feelings, he was a maniac, and Alex thought she was surely dead.

"Now, as I was saying Mrs. Walker. I want or maybe a better term to put this in is I require something of you. You see your husband took from me the only thing I treasured, and that Mrs. Walker is family. Since my son's unfortunate demise occurred I have been left with no heir to pass along the family business to. This makes me very unhappy, and your husband is to blame for this you see."

While he had been talking Alex started gasping for air, her fear overtaking rational thought, and she was about to pass out.

"I will allow you to speak on one condition. You must understand that should you yell or scream for help, I will have to kill this man," he said, pointing at the elderly store keeper. "Do we have an agreement?"

Alex wanted nothing more than to scream, but she did not want the man to be shot, and she knew Mr. Sakara would do it. Nodding her head the hand was released from her mouth and she sucked in a couple of deep breaths to steady her breathing. Once she was breathing normally again, she looked back to Mr. Sakara.

"Now that I have your full attention Mrs. Walker I will tell you what you will be helping me with. You see for your husband's transgression of my family, you will be helping me. He stole from me what was rightfully mine, hurting me emotionally, and I wish to repay him the favor."

"What has that ot to do with me?" Alex quiered.

"I am getting to that. When you leave me here today you will announce to your husband that you are pregnant. Walker, being the man I think he is, will be overjoyed at the news."

Alex's mouth fell open in shock. "What! I can't tell him I am pregnant."

"You can Mrs. Walker and you will. If you do not do this then know your husband will be killed. I have no qualms about ending his life a bit sooner Mrs. Walker, but if you do not wish to keep him alive then please run and tell him of our meeting. You see I only wish to humiliate your husband as he has done to me, not kill him, for a man who has been shamed is no longer a man."

"He will know I am not pregnant, when I don't deliver a baby. Seriously Mr. Sakara your plan won't work."

"You doubt me Mrs. Walker and with good reason, but I have thought out all aspects of this you see. You will see a new doctor, one who will see you through your seventh month. I will supply you with phoney sonograms, documentation of your pregnancy. When you reach your seventh month you will then reveal to Walker that you have lied to him, and I will watch my greatest victory yet. I will watch the very soul slip from your husband's eyes, that is what I require of you Mrs. Walker."

"He will never go for it. I can't fake a pregnancy. What about morning sickness? What about getting fatter?"

"I have all of that taken care of Mrs. Walker, no need to fear. All you must do is agree to my terms, if not your husband will not live to see another day. Right now I have a man aiming at his head as he sits inside waiting for you for lunch."

Alex started shaking, but she knew this man standing before her would follow through with his threats. She didn't know how she would pull it off, but she knew she had to so Walker would be safe. Maybe she could figure out a way to let him know before she was to reach her seventh month, maybe then she could tell him when they were alone together.

"Mrs. Walker I see you deep in thought. Let me also tell you that should you reveal our secret to your husband, that I will know. The house you reside in is being bugged right now, your phone also is bugged. I will know every conversation that you have, every move that you make."

"Who will I report to for my doctor visits?"

Mr. Sakara handed Alex a card. "You will tell your husband the reason you are late is because you stopped here and found out you were pregnant. Shall we say four weeks along. You will then report to Mr.Suling every Friday at noon to receive your instructions for the following week. I will supply you with the paperwork you shall require, and the medications as well. All is planned out Mrs. Walker all you have to do is agree to my terms."

Alex didn't want to agree. She wanted to run as fast as she could away from the man she had killed his own flesh and blood. Alex had tried to convict him, but all the witnesses against him ended up dead, and without them they had no case.

"I will go along with your plan Mr. Sakara, but I want you to know I hate you. You are going to make me lie to my husband, manipulate his feelings, and all for this revenge you claim. I hate you with every fiber of my being. I hope you know that."

Mr. Sakara bowed his head to Alex. "I do not doubt your hatred for me Mrs. Walker but I also do not want you to doubt that I will kill your husband if you try to defy me."

Mr. Sakara nodded his head, and the man holding the store keeper pulled his gun and shot the man in the head. No one heard the shot as the silencer on the gun covered it up. The shop keeper fell dead onto the ground, his life taken for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Alex was now frozen in fear, staring at the dead man, and then to the evil smirk of Mr. Sakara as he smiled at her.

"As I said Mrs. Walker your husband's life is in your hands. I believe he is waiting for you for lunch if I am not mistaken. You should go to him now, and do not disappoint me, my son did and for it I ended his shame."

Alex walked in a daze back through the store and across the street. She opened the door to CD's and stared at Walker who was sitting at the bar, his mouth open in laughter at something CD had said. How could she do this? Alex thought. 'How could she trick him?" It wasn't a question of how anymore as her thoughts drifted back to the dead storekeeper, it was a matter of playing her part as best as she could.

"There you are. I was beginning to get worried," Walker said as Alex sat down beside him.

"You know women Cordell. Alex here probably stopped off to try on some clothes somewhere and lost track of the time."

Alex didn't say anything, a million thoughts running through her head before she blurted out, "I had an appointment today. I was important. Sorry you worried," she finished in a whisper almost.

Walker turned in his seat after noticing Alex was far too quiet, after the morning they had spent together. When he looked at her he could see the dried up tear tracks still on her face. "Alex?" he asked, reaching for her, but Alex took off in the direction of the bathroom, leaving a very bewildered and now worried Walker staring after her.

Alex stood in the stall, a cold sweat drenching her as she thought about what she had to do. The look of the shop keeper when he knew he was going to die. All of this combined sent a wave of nausea through her and Alex fell to her knees retching into the toilet. After a few minutes Alex stood up on shaking legs. She was about to lie to Walker, about to stare him straight in the eye and lie, but she had no choice.

Alex walked to the sink and splashed some water on her face, rinsing her mouth out as well. Taking a couple of deep breaths she opened the door only to find Walker standing outside it.

"Alex, are you all right?" he asked, peering into her eyes, and seeing a look of fear flash across them.

"Come and sit down and tell me what is wrong."

Alex walked shakily to the barstool and sat down. She opened her mouth twice but closed it when she couldn't force out the lie.

"Honey, if it's bad news then go ahead and spit it out. Better to get it over with quick," CD offered.

Alex swallowed the lump in her throat, and her stomach churned with another wave of nausea. She glanced around her, looking as if somehow she would not have to answer when he eyes fell on an elderly couple in the back booth. They looked so happy, just like the store keeper had looked yesterday, and now he was dead.

Walker was getting very worried now, and he pulled Alex's face around to meet his. "Alex, please tell me what it is. We can work it out together, I promise."

Alex stared into the same eyes that she had vowed her life to, and they held nothing but love and concern right now. Without thinking the words tumbled from her lips. "I'm pregnant."

Walker's face blank as he shook his head, "What did you say?" he whispered, his throat suddenly very dry.

Alex stared back at him, tears threatening to fall, "I'm pregnant," she said a bit louder.

Walker's face went from one of shock to instantaneous joy. "Did you hear CD, Alex is pregnant. I am going to be a father!" he yelled, twirling Alex around in his arms. "Is this what you were so worried about before?" he asked her once he sat her back down.

Alex nodded her head, afraid to open her mouth.

"You have made me the happiest man on earth today Mrs. Walker," he said, kissing her lips gently, and wiping away the tears. "Do not worry. I know we had not planned for this right now, but everything will work out."

"Did you hear CD? I am going to be a father!"

"I sure did Cordell. Champagne for everyone!"

"That will be one lemonade also please," Walker said, taking Alex's hand in his. "I love you Alex," he whispered, as he pulled Alex into a hug.

Alex wrapped her arms around Walker, scared for the future, and what would happen, but relishing the fact that for today he was still alive, and she was in his arms.

A/N: Well, I hope this chapter has you wondering! Till I update again! 


	2. Will it Get Better?

Title: Tell Me Lies

Summary: Lies, deception, everything has a price ... what is the price of shame?

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: Any reviews will be welcomed, any flames will be shared with friends for laughs.

Chapter 2

Walker spent the next week preparing the upstairs room for the new baby. Alex had tried to persuade him to wait, but Walker was overjoyed at the fact that he was going to be a father. Knowing nothing short of telling him the truth would stop him, Alex relented and sat downstairs, smiling at the appropriate times.

"Alex, don't you go to the doctor today?" Walker said, as they sat down to lunch.

Alex sighed, "Yes, I have an appointment at noon."

Walker sat down at the table with his sandwich and handed one to Alex, who turned a bit green at the sight of it. "You want me to go with you?"

"I'll be fine, but I really am not hungry," she said, shoving the plate away.

Walker watched as Alex breathed in slowly, taking several breaths it seemed before she looked more like herself. "Are you feeling sick? Is it already that time? I thought that wasn't till later."

Alex's stomach did start turning flips then. Did Walker suspect her? Did he know she wasn't pregnant at all? Her anxiety must have shown in her face for she felt Walker's hand on hers. "I didn't mean to upset you. I mean really, I am a man. What would I know about these things?"

Alex placed a smile on her face though she felt anything but happy. "No, morning sickness isn't for a few more weeks. I have just been feeling a little down is all."

"Well, why don't you go ahead and get ready for the doctor and maybe he can give you something to make you feel better."

Alex smiled and got up from the table, leaving her sandwich where it was. Her appetite had all but vanished since the beginning of all this. Walker watched her walk away. Alex seemed so happy before she had gotten pregnant, and now she seemed upset all of the time. Maybe he should talk to CD, about it. Thinking about it more and more he decided that was the thing to do.

Alex drove past the familiar sight of CD's and saw Walker's truck parked outside. She clenched her jaw. She wanted to run inside and confess everything to Walker, but she couldn't live with the fact that by telling him she would end up killing him. Pulling up in front of the small white building Alex crawled out of the car. She hated coming here, hated the lies she would be forced to tell this week. Sucking in a breath she walked inside.

"Mrs. Walker the doctor will see you now."

Alex stood up and followed the nurse into the room where she sat on the small sterile table. She hated being here. The thought of Walker sitting at CD's waiting for her to come and share the news of how it went made her feel sick.

"Mrs. Walker, how good of you to keep your appointment," Mr. Suling said, as he closed the door behind him.

Alex glared at him. "It's not like I have a choice is it?"

Mr. Suling nodded his head in agreement. "True, your beloved husband would have been dead weeks ago had you not chosen to go along. Do not misunderstand me. Mr. Sakara is a very respected man in our community and to have his only son turn on him was the worst thing that could have happened. He will kill your husband at the least little hint that you wish to inform him."

"Can we talk about something else, anything else, like how am I supposed to have morning sickness in a couple of weeks?"

"That, Mrs. Walker is not a problem." Mr. Suling walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a huge bottle of something and walked back over to the table. "You will begin taking this twice a day starting next week. This bottle should last you for over a month, but should you run out in that time just return here and I will give you more."

Alex stared at the huge bottle in her hands. The label said it was some kind of medicine but Alex glared at the smiling Mr. Suling and asked what was on her mind. "What is it really?"

"The contents of the bottle is nothing more than ipecac syrup. It will induce vomiting within minutes of taking it, if not seconds so be leery when you use it around Walker."

Alex tucked the medicine in her purse, and took the chart handed to her by Mr. Suling. She was about to leave when Mr. Suling placed his hand on hers as it reached for the knob. Alex pulled away, as if his touch burned her.

"Your next visit we will be discussing how to make you appear a bit bigger. You are supposed to be about two and a half months now. You should start showing some soon."

Alex stared in disbelief at the man. She didn't know what he was planning, and the smile on his face proved it would be anything but pleasurable for her. Alex ran to her car and slung open the door. Once inside the car she stared at the bottle, knowing she was just going another step in the lie she was telling. She knew Walker would be upset, he would fall over himself feeling bad for her being sick. She didn't want to see the worry in his eyes, she didn't want to know that it was all for nothing. Shoving the car into gear Alex took off towards CD's where she was too meet Walker for lunch.

Inside CD's ...

"CD, is she ever going to feel better? I mean she doesn't eat anything hardly anymore. She just doesn't seem like Alex right now. When is that sparkle going to return?"

CD started to laugh, at first a soft chuckle, till he was gasping for breath as the peals of laughter echoed through the bar. "Cordell, you have lots to learn son."

"What do you mean?" Walker asked, seriously perplexed at this point.

"What I mean is when it comes time to deliver that baby you will see a whole other side of Alex. You might just see the little demon in her as she tries to kill you. A woman in labor is a force to be reckoned with. That is if you live through the last month when everything will set her off."

Walker looked a bit amused and a bit terrified. "Alex is the sweetest thing in the world. I have seen her bad side in the courtroom and I will be avoiding that side of her at all costs. But she will begin to feel better won't she?"

"If what I know is true she will feel much worse before she feels better."

Walker was about to ask him how long that would last when Alex walked in looking frazzled. She made her way over to them and flopped down on the barstool, her eyes again looking as if she had been crying. "Do you want some lunch?"

"A sandwich would be good," Alex whispered. She didn't trust herself not to begin crying again like she had in the car so she occupied herself with eating. Walker and CD tried to get her to join into the conversation and after a few minutes Alex felt much better. The conversation had switched to what to get Trivette for Christmas as it was fast approaching and he was nearly impossible to buy for. Alex had given the men a few ideas, all of which were balked at for being too girly.

Lunch now over Walker returned to work and told Alex he would meet her back at the house for dinner. Alex returned to work too, all thoughts for the moment gone but getting ready for her next case. She sunk herself into her work, and it was Miranda who came in to tell her it was way past five and that everyone else had gone home. Alex jumped up from her chair and started shoving papers into her briefcase. Walker worried when she was late and so Alex ran out of the office and to her car.

When Alex pulled up into the driveway at the ranch she saw Walker heading for his truck. Grabbing her purse she jumped out. "Sorry, I got caught up working on a case and lost track of time."

Walker pulled her to him, kissing her gently on the lips. "You know how I worry. I think for that you should be sent to the bath, without bail, until dinner is ready."

Alex laughed at Walker's dry humor, but the swat on the behind, gave her a few other ideas, and she chased him into the house.

Once her bath was over and she was in a nice set of comfortable clothes Alex walked into the kitchen.

"Something smells great in here."

Walker wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him once more nibbling on her neck. "Yes, something does smell good in here, and I believe it is you."

The rest of the meal set Alex's mind at ease. She had forgotten all about Mr. Suling and his warnings and medicines. She forgot everything but the arms of Walker and the way he held her after they had made love. The weekend was bliss, filled with late night swinging on the porch and even a ride on the horses to the lake for a picnic. Nothing marred the night either as Walker and Alex spent each night wrapped in each other's arms until sleep came, it was perfect, until the alarm sounded on Monday morning. 


	3. Have you taken your Medication?

Title: Tell Me Lies

Summary: Lies, deception, everything has a price ... what is the price of shame?

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: Any reviews will be welcomed, any flames will be shared with friends for laughs.

Chapter 3

Walker and Alex both got dressed for work, Alex running down the stairs as Walker chased her. The chase ended in the kitchen where he cornered her by the sink and ran his hands up and down her body, sending ripples of pleasure through her. She didn't want the feeling to end, but it did when Walker's hand stopped over her stomach and began to rub it in circles.

Alex had to stop herself from flinching. The look on Walker's face was one of a proud father, and inside Alex's stomach was churning again. "Walker stop, you know I have to get to work," she said hoping it would stop his actions.

"You can't blame a man for wanting to wish his son or daughter a good morning can you?"

Alex forced herself to smile but inside she wanted to die at that very moment. How could she lie to him? How could she do it no matter the stakes? Grabbing her purse off the counter she told Walker she would see him at dinner and took off for work.

Work was anything but fun. Alex snapped at everyone, apologizing for it shortly after, but everyone had told her they understood a pregnant woman and her hormones which only sent Alex into a deeper depression. She counted the hours till it was time to go home, and then took off towards the ranch.

Alex walked in to find Walker sitting on the couch, a bunch of case file pictures sitting on the table. When Alex glanced down she saw one that made her heart lurch. Amongst the many pictures was one of Mr. Sakara. "Walker what are these for?"

"We have a case that fits the profile of these men. I am just trying to figure out a motive and quiet frankly a suspect."

"I thought Sakara was dead?"

"He is supposed to be Alex, but he had a long line of people who followed him and would be more than willing to finish what he started."

Alex was about to say something else when he phone rang. Leaving Walker to his pictures she went over and answered it, but the voice on the other end sent chills through her.

"Mrs. Walker, what a wonderful day it is. I am calling to inform you that you are doing very nicely in our agreement. This pleases me and therefore I have called to see if you have taken the medicine prescribed to you by Mr. Suling."

Alex licked her lips that had gone dry, and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I just got home, so I haven't had time to yet."

"Then I trust you will before the night is over. Do not disappoint me Mrs. Walker for those who do find the consequences not to their liking."

Alex hung up the phone, but the look on her face must have been odd for Walker came up to stand beside her. "Who was on the phone?"

Alex shook her head, "The doctor. He just wanted to make sure I had left my information with the nurse at the front desk."

Walker led Alex back over to the couch and sat down, rubbing her shoulders. "You are tense. Why is it you switched doctors anyway? I thought you went to Dr. Schwink."

Alex let Walker's fingers work out all the kinks in her. She had to think of an answer and ten minutes later she finally said something. "Dr. Schwink doesn't take on OBGYN patients. My doctor is really up to speed on everything. He doesn't want me to be seen by anyone else."

Walker thought that very strange. "What if there is an emergency? What happens if you have to go to the hospital or something?"

"You are too call him straight-away. I will give you his number."

Walker didn't think any of it sounded very reasonable, but then again he found out earlier that day he had a lot to learn about pregnant women. "Why don't we have a nice dinner and then get to sleep early?"

Alex agreed that it sounded like a great idea. Dinner was delicious, as Walker had made homemade spaghetti, even making the sauce from scratch. Alex devoured hers, and even had seconds on the garlic bread. Walker was glad to see her eating well again, and they spent the rest of dinner laughing about things that had happened at work.

"You know Alex Christmas is only a week away. I still have a lot of shopping to do, but it would really help if you would give me some idea as to what you wanted."

Alex didn't say anything until they sat down staring at the lights on the tree. The lights seemed to soothe her, and she spoke from her heart. "All I want for Christmas is to wake up in your arms. Nothing else compares to that."

Walker hugged her close to him, watching the flames flicker in the fireplace, casting shadows along the wall. "Why don't you go get ready for bed, and I will be in there soon. I want to go and make sure the horses will be warm enough for tonight."

Alex told him to hurry up and walked into the room. She was just about to lay down in the bed when she saw her purse open beside it, and the bottle laying just inside the pocket of it. She then remembered her promise. She looked at it with loathing, with hatred, as it meant it would ruin their blissful night. This is when the reality of it all hit. Alex knew she was destined to hurt the only man she had ever given herself completely too. In a few months she was going to stare him in the face and tell him it had all been a lie. That the nursery he had built was for nothing. Alex tore her gaze from her purse and glanced over at Walker's gun.

Alex knew she could end it all now, and then she would never have to tell him anything. At least then she would die without having to face him, without having to break his heart. Holding both the gun and the bottle of medicine Alex closed her eyes. When she opened them again she placed the gun back down on the bed, and with shaking hands opened the bottle.

Just as Alex pulled the lid off she heard the door open downstairs. Quickly she gulped down a mouthful of the ipecac and then placed the bottle back into her purse. It tasted horrible, almost making her heave before she even swallowed it, but it was as Walker came into the bedroom that the effects of it hit her, and she ran past him into the bathroom.

Walker followed, wondering what was wrong only to find Alex standing over the toilet losing all her dinner. He closed the door to give her a bit of privacy thinking it would pass in a moment, but two minutes later Alex was still heaving. Getting worried Walker opened the door again and saw Alex's knees start to buckle, sending her to the floor clutching her stomach and the toilet both while she retched.

Walker was at her side in two steps, pushing the sweat soaked hair from her brow and patting her on the back. Alex was now moaning in agony. Her stomach felt as if someone had punched her over and over, and still it lurched even though nothing was coming out any longer. Walker had since wet a washcloth and handed it to her, along with a glass of water which she sipped, big mistake. As soon as the water made its way down her throat soothing it, Alex started to heave again, bringing it back up.

Tears now coursed down her face as she silently begged God to make it stop. A few minutes later her stomach stopped contracting, but the damage was done. Alex felt as if someone had used her ribs for a punching bag. Walker helped her to her feet, and she swished her mouth out with a bit of mouthwash, making sue not to swallow any of it. Then Walker helped her to the bed, placing his gun on the nightstand.

"Don't worry Alex, I am here," he said, hoping it gave her some measure of comfort. Pushing back the covers, he crawled into the bed beside her and wrapped his arms gently around her. He rubbed her stomach but Alex drew back, flinching as he did. "What is it?"

"It feels like I have been hit by a truck."

"Don't worry. Everything will be a bit better in the morning." Walker continued to rub her stomach softly, and Alex could hear him talking to it, as if he were talking to the baby that was supposed to be inside. She waited for him to drift off before she let the tears fall. She cried for the pain she felt, and she cried for the lies she had told. But most of all she cried for not having the courage to grab Walker's gun and to end her misery. 


	4. Concerns and Questions

Title: Tell Me Lies

Summary: Lies, deception, everything has a price ... what is the price of shame?

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: Any reviews will be welcomed. Angela986 thanks for the heads up on ipecac syrup although I am an E.R nurse. The ipecac syrup is given to someone who is poisoned to make them throw up, nothing more. In Alex it is going to make her appear to have the morning sickness she doesn't have.

Chapter 4

The next morning Alex felt horrible. She knew that she was supposed to take the syrup every couple of days, but now just thinking about it made her physically ill. She was starving and yet she couldn't even dream about eating anything. As she laid in the bed she found herself rubbing her own stomach. Often her and Walker had talked about having children, and it wasn't as if they had tried not to, but so far they had not become pregnant.

"Alex, are you awake?" Walker came into the room carrying a glass of orange juice on it, and a single piece of toast. "I thought you might like something light to eat instead of a big breakfast." Alex smiled at how thoughtful he was, and nibbled on the toast. Luckily it stayed down, and after finishing off the glass of juice she felt a bit better.

"I need to get ready for work." Pushing back the covers Alex walked into the bathroom and took a long shower, letting the water loosen all the tension in her. When she stepped out, she found Walker standing there holding out a towel for her. She smiled and grabbed it from him wrapping it around her as she dried off, but Walker still did not move.

"You know you are beautiful."

"Walker, how can you say that? I spent the night leaning over the toilet. I have bags under my eyes."

Walker grabbed her gently around the waist, and pulled her still wet body to him. "You are carrying our child inside you. That makes you the prettiest woman in the world." He ran his hand inside the towel and it dropped to the floor. Now that Alex was standing before him he ran his hand across her smooth stomach. "Inside you is our child Alex. I want to be there for everything, every single aspect of this pregnancy. I want to feel its first kick, I want to be there in the delivery room, everything."

Alex's eyes filled with tears as she listened to Walker talk about the baby with such conviction, such love. She hated herself right now, she hated Mr. Sakara she hated just being alive. Mr. Sakara had stolen from her the most precious thing ever, her honesty to her husband. Walker noticed the tears and rubbed them away with the tips of his fingers. "Why the tears?"

Alex sniffed and tried to compose herself before she answered, searching for yet another lie. "How can you say I am beautiful when I will be getting fat soon?"

Alex, according to the book I read you won't start showing for a couple more months, and when you do I will think it just another of the precious things about you."

Alex stood horrified, her eyes huge. In reality she was appalled that Walker was reading about pregnancy and would know how each phase would be, but from her lips fell the lie. "You will truly love me even then?"

Walker pulled her to him, her wet body soaking his shirt. "Let me show you how much I love you," he said, picking her up and carrying her back over to the bed. Alex spent the next hour wrapped in the arms of her husband, their bodies intertwined in the heat of passion, and for that short time she forgot about her troubles.

Alex left shortly after kissing Walker and promising him he would come home to a meal he would not soon forget. She spent the day at the office trying to forget about everything, to just remember a time when her life was complete with Walker, before all of this. Five o'clock came around quickly and she raced home to fix dinner.

Walking into the house Alex went to go and change her clothes, grabbing one of Walker's tee shirts, and a pair of her jeans. She threw both on and went into the kitchen pulling out all the stuff she would need to make spaghetti with homemade sauce. Two hours later Walker came in through the door and immediately grabbed for his gun when he saw the lights were off in the house. He first ran into the bedroom and found it empty, and then rational thought came to him when he saw the candlelight coming from the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen he found the table set with a single candle in the middle, sending the room into a soft glow and Alex standing there in his favorite tee shirt and a pair of jeans. "A fine welcome home Mrs. Walker, he said grabbing her and wrapping his arms around her waist."

Alex pushed him away playfully. "I spent all afternoon on this meal, so you better sit down and enjoy it."

Walker pulled out the chair and took a seat in it while Alex poured him a glass of wine, she was about to pour herself one also, when Walker stood up and walked to the refrigerator, coming back and filling her wine glass with milk. They sat there in the candlelight and ate their dinner, Walker telling her about his day and Alex in turn telling him about her newest case. It was not until Walker asked Alex about her next appointment that Alex tensed up.

"What does the doctor say about you being sick?"

Alex laid her fork down, twisting her napkin underneath the table. "He said it will pass with time. Really Walker, it is a normal thing that happens."

Walker frowned then, "There was nothing normal about you almost passing out last night. If I have to go and talk to that doctor myself I will. Nothing is more important than you and the baby right now."

Alex's heart skipped a beat. "Walker honestly Mr. Suling is just as good as my old doctor. He is very overprotective of me, almost as much as you are. He knows what he is doing, as a matter of fact he said to give you his card to call him if you ever needed to." Alex got up from the table and went over to her purse that was laying in the other room. She reached for the card the doctor had given her and her hand pushed past he dreaded ipecac syrup. She returned to the kitchen and handed Walker the card and then took her seat.

Alex grabbed her glass of milk and took a big swallow. "Now that you have the card how about we finish dinner before it gets cold. I made an apple crisp for dessert."

Walker smiled, placing the card in his pocket. "Yes Maám."

Alex placed her nightgown on and crawled into bed that night hoping Walker would let the matter drop about her so called morning sickness. It wouldn't do for him to go barraging in there making a scene. She knew tomorrow she would have to take another dose of the awful concoction, so she snuggled close to Walker placing her head on his chest and soon the sound of his beating heart lulled her to sleep. 


	5. Fighting a Losing Battle

Title: Tell Me Lies

Summary: Lies, deception, everything has a price ... what is the price of shame?

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: Any reviews will be welcomed, any flames will be shared with friends for laughs.

Chapter 5

By the time Alex awoke Walker had already left for the day. She got dressed and went into the kitchen to grab her a cup of coffee before heading out and found the note on the table asking her to come to CD's for lunch.

Alex smiled but then the nagging thought of her having to take the medicine came rushing forward. She wanted to take it now, but knew it would only cause her to be late for work, and that in turn would send Miranda to call Walker to find out where she was. Shoving the bottle down in her purse she ran out the door.

The morning at work was hectic. Alex had spent the whole morning convicting a drunk driver of manslaughter, and now it was only fifteen minutes before she was supposed to meet Walker for lunch. Grabbing her purse she told Miranda she would be back after lunch to finish up the final paperwork on the conviction.

As she pulled up to CD's, Alex looked over at the shop across the street. It had since been closed down, but she could not get the image of his face out of her mind. Everytime she glanced over there it gave her chills. Shaking the feeling off she got out of the car and walked into CD's.

Inside Walker and Trivette both were sitting at the counter. Alex made her way over, saying hello to Sydney and Gage who were sitting in a booth off to the side. "Can a lady get a glass of lemonade?" she asked, winking at CD.

"Coming right up, and how about a ham and cheese sandwich to go with it."

"Sounds great, with tomato, and lettuce, and how about a bit of mustard too."

Walker's face scrunched up and the mustard part. He wasn't fond of it, and neither had Alex been, but he supposed it was the whole pregnancy thing. "How are you feeling today?"

Alex looked at him, a bite of sandwich still in her mouth. After swallowing it she replied, "I feel fine Walker. A little queasy now and then, but that is to be expected." Alex brushed off the worried look given to her by Walker and finished off her sandwich. It felt good for food to stay down.

Alex and Walker left the bar and went back to work. Alex spent the afternoon staring at the bottle in her purse. She knew she was supposed to take it but quiet frankly she didn't see any point in making herself sick. Shoving it back down in her purse she forgot about it for the next two days relishing the fact that at least she could enjoy meals if nothing else.

It was on the third day, that Friday that Alex grew worried. Her appointment was at noon and she knew that Mr. Sakara would be pissed if he knew she wasn't following the plan. When she entered the office her stomach was in knots. She tried to ease her worries by thumbing through a magazine, but when she picked it up she saw a family playing with their baby on the front cover and tossed it to the side.

"Mrs. Walker, the doctor will see you now."

Alex stood up and made her way into the room the nurse instructed her too.

"The doctor asked for you to strip down," the nurse told her handing her a gown to place on. Alex's eyes went wide. Suddenly she became very ill at ease. She didn't want to undress at all, but she was too scared not to follow what she was told. Ten minutes later she was sitting on the frigid table, scared out of her mind of what was about to happen.

Mr. Suling walked into the room and stood there staring at Alex. She wanted him to say something, anything, as the constant silence was driving her insane with worry. His silence soon ended though.

"Mrs. Walker, I see here that your weight has gone up by one pound."

"Isn't that good?" Alex asked, wondering what he was getting at.

"On the contrary Mrs. Walker, had you been taking the medicine as I told you, then I would see a significant drop in your weight. Now how is it that you have been taking the medication and yet you have gained this weight?" Alex gulped, her hands starting to tremble as she answered.

"I haven't taken it in three days."

Mr. Suling seemed to grow agitated at this. He paced the floor, his anger growing as he did. "You are not complying with our agreement Mrs. Walker. How is your husband to believe that you are going through the morning sickness phase if you do not take the ipecac? Is there some reason you want your husband dead, for if you do not start doing exactly as Mr. Sakara asked he will be before you can even leave this office."

Alex started backing up as Mr. Suling came towards her, but she really started to panic when he grabbed her by the arm, twisting it in his hand. "You will take the medicine Mrs. Walker won't you? As a matter of fact I think a double dose is in order for the day considering your failure to do so for the past three days."

Alex wrenched her arm free for his grasp, all rational thought gone for a moment. "Even if I do take it just how in the world am I supposed to look pregnant in the next couple of weeks?"

Mr. Suling's face broke into a smile then. "Now Mrs. Walker I'm sure you can figure out a way to make it appear you have a small stomach, as for later do not worry that is taken care of."

Alex stared at him dumfounded. "This is ridiculous! I can't make myself look pregnant! What am I supposed to do walk around poking my stomach out day and night?"

Mr. Suling burst out laughing then. "It seems Mrs. Walker you have answered your own question. As I have said, when you need to look further along then you will, for now you will do as you are told. Know that if you feel the need to deviate from the plan again I will have to shoot your husband in the leg as a reminder."

Alex gasped hearing the sincerity in his voice. She knew that she was being stubborn, but she also knew that the medicine would make her drastically ill. She just wanted to wake up and find this all to be a dream, that things were back to normal and that none if it were true. Alex closed her eyes for a mere second and when she opened them she found Mr. Suling looming over her, his one hand on her stomach, the other rubbing her thigh.

"Such a fine woman you are Mrs. Walker. I can see now why the ranger married you. You know I really should show you what a real man can do."

Alex jumped off the table, grabbing her clothes from the chair beside it. "Back away from me! If you harm me then your bosses' plan is ruined, and don't think I wouldn't call him and tell."

Mr. Suling held his hands up in submission. "Have it your way Mrs. Walker, but you don't know what you are missing out on."

Alex dressed faster than she ever had before once Mr. Suling left the room and then she ran out of the office, jumping into her car. She squealed tires leaving the office, and didn't slow down till she was a block from CD's. Once she pulled up she laid her head on the steering wheel. She knew what she had to do but it didn't make it any easier.

She went inside and sat down, and CD brought her out a steaming bowl of soup. "Eat up honey it is colder than ice outside today, and you look a bit worse for the wear."

Alex smiled wanly at CD and lifted the spoon to her mouth. The soup was good, but after three bites she found that it began to taste like the ipecac to her. With a shudder she pushed the bowl away.

"Alex honey, is something wrong?" Walker asked, taking her trembling hand in his.

Alex stared at him, seeing once again the concern. "I don't really feel well. Is there anyway you could drive me home?"

Trivette overheard the conversation. "Go ahead partner. I can get CD to drive Alex's car over later on tonight."

Walker thanked both of them and walked Alex to the Dodge Ram, opening the door for her. He started the engine and soon the heat seemed to take some of the chill off, but before Alex could really get warm they were home.

Walker again opened the door for her and led her inside. He closed the door behind him and led her over to the couch and sat her down. "I'll go get you an aspirin."

Alex stared at the Christmas tree in front of her. Just two days ago Walker and her had put the finishing touches on it. That day had been a happy day, and Walker had brought out a brand new crystal red ornament and place it on the tree. At a closer look Alex could see it had both their names on it, but Walker had brought out another ornament right after. This one he told her was the baby's ornament and that they would write his or her name on it when the baby was born. Now the ornament was dangling in front of her reminding her of her lie to him. Alex let two tears slip from her eyes but she hastily wiped them away when she heard Walker coming back into the room.

"Here, maybe this will help you feel a bit better."

Alex thanked him and took the aspirin. After swallowing it she laid her head down on his shoulder and stared at the lights on the tree. It felt so good to feel safe and secure, snuggled up to him, but Walker was anything but safe and secure.

Alex had taken only a couple of bites of her dinner, knowing that it would be less to come up later, but Walker took this as a sign that she was feeling even more under the weather. "how about I go and make you a nice bubble bath to relax in?"

Alex waited for Walker to leave out of the kitchen before standing up and walking over to her purse in the living room. She dug down till she found the dreaded bottle and opened it. Two doses Mr. Suling had told her, but she didn't know if he could stomach even one. Opening the lid Alex held her nose and took the first swallow, and then quickly took the second before she could change her mind. She closed the bottle back up and dropped it in her bag, and went into the bathroom knowing it wouldn't be very long before it took effect.

"Your bath is ready," Walker said, seeing Alex standing in the doorway, but he soon got worried as Alex broke out into a sweat and ran for the toilet. After kneeling down in front of it Alex began heaving everything she had eaten in the past three days.

Walker was at her side in an instant, brushing her hair away and patting her back, giving what little comfort he could. It wasn't until five minutes later when Alex was still heaving that he grew even more worried. Alex was no sobbing in between gasps of air as even more fluid came up. "Alex, honey just try to take a breath in between," he coaxed, still rubbing her back.

Alex was fighting a losing battle. Everytime she tried to take a breath in the next surge would hit her and she would heave again. Another two minutes and her body was merely dry heaving, but again everytime she tried to take a breath her stomach would contract and she would gag. It had gotten to the point it was painful now, and Alex reached down and clutched at her stomach, willing the pain to stop, the heaves.

Walker saw Alex holding her stomach and moaning. "Alex, what is wrong? Is it the baby? Alex talk to me." he said, his voice growing louder with his fears.

Alex tried to answer and went to stand up, but her knees would support her, and she crumpled to the floor. The next time she went to stand Walker was there to support her, but her head was swimming too much. Her vision was coming and going, her stomach and chest on fire, and with one last look at Walker, Alex collapsed in his arms. 


	6. A Trip to the Hospital

Title: Tell Me Lies

Summary: Lies, deception, everything has a price ... what is the price of shame?

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: Any reviews will be welcomed, any flames will be shared with friends for laughs.

Chapter 6

Walker lifted Alex to drive her to the hospital, but when he went to open the door he found Trivette and CD.

"Good Lord Cordell, what happened?" CD said, while holding the door open for Walker.

"Alex, she was sick and then she collapsed. I don't like the way she looks and she hasn't come around yet."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Come on let's get her to the hospital."

Walker drove faster than he ever had before. Alex laid beside him looking so pale, and then he remembered the card in his pocket. Grabbing the phone in the truck he dialed Dr. Suling. He waited through two rings, and was about to hang up when Dr. Suling answered. After explaining what had happened the doctor told him he would meet him at the hospital. Walker hung up and drove even faster, turning the corner, he slung the truck into the parking lot and grabbed Alex out of it.

Walker found himself on the fourth floor rather quickly, after going through the customary paper signings. Alex had been placed in room four twelve and Walker was now outside pacing the floor. "What is taking that doctor so long!" he yelled, bringing CD and Trivette to his side.

"Cordell, don't you worry I am sure he will be here any minute."

Just as the words had left CD's mouth the elevator opened and Dr. Suling came out. Holding his hands up he kept the questions at bay. "I know you all want answers, but they will have to wait till I examine your wife."

Dr. Suling disappeared behind the door, and left Walker outside pacing again.

"Walker, why don't you have a seat. The doctor said he would come out and tell us what is going on." Walker took a seat beside Trivette and placed his head in his hands. "She just has to be all right."

Inside the room Dr. Suling popped open the package of smelling salts and waved them underneath Alex's nose. She woke up, jerking away from the smell and found herself staring not into Walker's face as she had been, but Dr. Suling. "Nice of you to rejoin us Mrs. Walker. It seems you overdid it just a bit."

Alex sat up in the bed, ready to make a run for it if necessary. "Where is Walker? What have you done to him?"

Mr. Suling pushed Alex back down on the bed. "I assure you that your husband is outside, quite worried, but otherwise unharmed. Mr. Sakara is very pleased with how things are progressing and he wishes you to keep up the way you have been doing, but to do something as foolish as you did today shall not be repeated again."

"Foolish! You are the one who told me to take two doses," Alex said, feeling the light headedness coming back.

Dr. Suling rounded on her then, grabbing her by the throat. "I did not tell you to take them both at the same time! You could have jeopardized the whole plan. Do you realize if your husband had not been smart enough to call me beforehand, that another doctor would have seen you and told him you were not pregnant at all?"

Alex shrank back. "What am I supposed to do then? The ipecac makes me so sick."

Suling paced the room, his finger on his chin. "I would think that you would only have to take it a bit longer. I will go and confer with Mr. Sakara. I shall be back in just a moment. Until then wait here. I will send your husband in, but make no mistake should you say anything then you both will never leave this hospital alive."

Alex swiped away at the tears that were threatening to fall, and laid back down on the pillow, her head now swimming. She didn't know what Mr. Sakara would say, but she hoped that she hadn't just signed her husband's death warrant.

Walker sat outside, his mind racing with what was going on with Alex when Dr. Suling walked up. "How is she?"

Dr. Suling smiled, "Mr. Walker your wife is inside the room, and she is anxious to see you, but I warn you she is very tired. I will allow you to see her for a moment, but please do not stress her in any way."

Walker nodded that he wouldn't and Mr. Suling told him he could go inside. "I will be back in a couple of minutes to explain the results of your wife's tests that we ran."

Walker waited till the doctor was gone before he sat down in the chair beside Alex's bed. Taking her hand in his he whispered to her. "Alex?" he said, hoping that she was awake.

Alex kept her eyes closed, not wanting to stare into the eyes of her husband, to see his worry, his fear, and to know she had caused all of it. When Walker began talking though Alex couldn't take it anymore. "Walker," she said sitting up rather quickly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you."

Walker squeezed her hand. "Are you crazy Alex? You didn't worry me, CD maybe, but not me," he tried joking.

Alex slung her legs over the side of the bed. "Can we just go home now? I'm ready, just take me home please." Alex wanted to get just as far away from Dr. Suling as she could.

Walker stood then pushing Alex back down on the bed. "You aren't going anywhere. You scared me half to death, not to mention CD and Trivette who are pacing the floor outside."

Alex laid back down, a small smile escaping. "I thought I didn't scare you."

Walker smirked at Alex. "Never you mind what you did. You are staying here and resting. Dr. Suling said he would be back with the results of your tests in just a couple of minutes."

"Tests? what tests are these? I don't remember any tests!" Alex said, her voice getting louder and louder.

Walker covered her back up, pulling the sheets up to her chin. "Alex, you were unconscious when you came in. They probably did the tests then. Why don't we just wait and see what the doctor has to say."

Alex's stomach began to flip flop then, churning as if she would be sick again. "Maybe I should lay here, I don't feel so good all of a sudden."

Walker stood up walking towards the door as Alex's face paled. "I'll get the doctor." Walker had his hand on the doorknob when it turned and Dr. Suling walked back in.

"Mr. Walker, I was just coming back in to discuss the results of your wife's tests."

Walker moved aside and let the doctor walk in and then joined him beside Alex, taking her hand in his. He noticed it was trembling again.

"Mr. Walker I assure you though your wife was quite ill today, that she is perfectly healthy."

"And the baby?" Walker asked.

"The baby is fine. As a matter of fact your wife is a couple of weeks further along than we thought. This morning sickness should pass within a week or so, but I fear she is severely underweight."

"I thought she was looking rather thin. Shouldn't she be showing some at least by now?" Walker asked, and Alex was beginning to get very worried.

Dr. Suling began to laugh at Walker's question. "You will have to excuse me, but most husbands balk at the idea of their wives getting fatter. Your wife will begin to show a bit when the morning sickness passes, and then I am afraid she will begin to miss her slender figure. If you should have any further worries please feel free to contact me day or night about her."

Walker seemed to think over what the doctor had said. "So she will still be sick?"

"I am afraid so Mr. Walker. Just make sure she gets plenty of fluids and rest afterwards. On a happier note we will be giving your wife a sonogram in a couple of weeks, and of course sending the tape home for you to view."

Walker's eyes grew misty at this. "Thank you Dr. Suling."

"Now I am afraid Mr. Walker that I must speak with your wife, and then you may come in and take her home. Just make sure she rests for the rest of the night."

Walker leaned over and kissed Alex on the cheek before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. While he explained that Alex was all right to CD and Trivette Dr. Suling came to stand beside Alex.

"Now Mrs. Walker, you must keep up your end of the bargain. You must in all cases seem to be a bit bigger than you are. Do what you must to insure that your husband stays in the dark about all of this."

"You mentioned a sonogram. How am I to have a sonogram of our baby when there is no baby?"

"Come now Mrs. Walker you seem like an intelligent woman. The sonogram will be of one of my other patients, but of course you will tell your husband that it is yours. Furthermore when you come to my office this Friday I will then discuss what the next step is in our plan."

"What is the next step?" Alex asked, buttoning up her shirt.

Dr. Suling came close then, grabbing Alex by her face. "You won't like the next step Mrs. Walker, not at all. It will be painful, and not in the least pleasure able for you. You will however endure it and carry on with the plan as scheduled. Why just yesterday my friends informed me that your husband likes to stop at the grocery store everyday around four p.m. It would be a shame if he never made it home with your milk now wouldn't it."

Alex started to shake, her whole body trembling in fear. She didn't know what was in store for her, or Walker, but she knew whatever it was she would have to go along with it, or live with the fact that she had killed her own husband.

"Collect yourself Mrs. Walker and then go out to greet your husband. Remember the plan and stick to it. I will see you next Friday. Until then Mrs. Walker know that I will have someone watching you."

Alex watched as Mr. Suling walked out, and then dressed as fast as she could. She wanted away from this place. Walking out of the room she found Walker, CD, and Trivette waiting.

"Are you and the baby ready to go home now?" CD inquired.

"The baby," Alex thought, and without thinking she rubbed her stomach. "Yes, the baby is fine. Can we go home now?"

Walker walked over and picked up Alex. "I am taking you home and putting you to bed."

"Walker, I can get to the truck by myself."

"I would just let him carry you Alex. I think all of us would feel better."

Alex smiled and nodded her head yes. Halfway to the truck though she laid her head on Walker's shoulder and fell asleep. Scared of what tomorrow would bring. 


	7. The Horror is Revealed

Title: Tell Me Lies

Summary: Lies, deception, everything has a price ... what is the price of shame?

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: Any reviews will be welcomed, any flames will be shared with friends for laughs.

Chapter 7

Alex spent the next week most of the time leaning over a trash can or the toilet retching. By the end of the week she felt worse than she ever had before, and the last thing she wanted to do was to go and see Dr. Suling.

"Alex hurry up, your appointment is in an hour."

Alex slung her feet over the side of the bed. Walker had stayed home that morning after she had another bout of sickness to make sure she would be all right. She dressed quickly into her jeans and a sweatshirt, as the January air had been extremely cold the day before. After putting on her shoes, Alex walked into the kitchen to see Walker waiting with a glass of orange juice.

"Are you sure you don't need me to drive you there?"

Alex took the glass of juice and took a couple of sips. "I will be fine Walker, you worry too much."

"I can't help but worry, I love you Alex," he said kissing her on the lips. Alex enjoyed the kiss and pulled him closer. "I will be fine Walker."

Walker placed yet another kiss on her lips and ran his hands down her hips. "Don't worry about dinner. I invited Trivette and CD over so we could grill out. I thought maybe they could stay and watch the sonogram. You know that CD has been talking nonstop about being an Uncle."

Alex feigned a smile and told Walker that would be fine, then grabbing her purse she left out for Dr. Suling's office.

She waited inside and soon the doctor made his appearance. "Hello Mrs. Walker. You look very good today. No bout of sickness I presume."

"You presume wrong. I spent the whole night up being sick. Walker even stayed home from work to make sure I was all right."

"How endearing of him. A fine husband I am sure. Now as I said and promised here is a copy of the sonogram."

Alex took the tape, holding it as if it would scald her hand. "You spoke about the next step in the plan. What is it?"

Mr. Suling walked around Alex staring at her from all angles, before stopping to stand just inches from her. "You are a very thin and petite woman Mrs. Walker and any other time I would commend you on your figure. Stick out your stomach."

"What?" Alex asked, perplexed at the strange request.

"Stick out your stomach Mrs. Walker!" Mr. Suling said.

Alex did as she was told, sticking her stomach out as far as she could. "Now Mrs. Walker not so much." Alex stuck her stomach out just a bit then, and noticed that the jeans she had on grew very tight.

"Good Mrs. Walker, very good. In doing this you do look as if you are pregnant finally, as you should be four and a half months along. Next week you will come here to this office and be fitted with this," he said pulling out what looked like a small bag of water.

"What is that?" Alex asked, horrified.

"This Mrs. Walker is a saline solution nothing more. You will come here and we shall insert this in through your navel, just underneath the skin of your abdomen. Every two weeks you will be fitted with yet another one, until you gain the appearance of being seven months along. At that time we will of course remove them, once you have held up your end of the bargain and confessed what you have done to Walker."

Alex started backing away towards the door. "You never said anything about putting things inside me! I won't do it, I can't."

Mr. Suling grabbed Alex by the arm, roughly twisting her wrist until Alex cried out in pain. Holding her in one hand, he pulled from his pocket a cell phone and dialed. "Yes, she is not wanting to go through with the next phase of the plan. No, I have assured her of the consequences but she is quite stubborn."

Mr. Suling then held the phone up to Alex's ear, never releasing his grip on her wrist. Alex listened and found the voice of Mr. Sakara coming from the other line.

"Mrs. Walker, it seems you need a reminder of our agreement. I find this quite disconcerting indeed, but no matter." Alex waited on the line, and then screamed as she heard a shot ring out. "Walker!" she screamed, thinking the worst.

"Now Mrs. Walker your husband's partner has just paid for your impertinence."

"What have you done!" Alex yelled.

"It is not what I have done Mrs. Walker, it is what you have done. Trust me when I say the bullet wound to his arm is nothing compared to the rifle now aimed at your husband's head. Now Mrs. Walker do we have an agreement?"

Alex shook her head yes, tears streaming down her face. "I'll do it I promise, just don't hurt anyone else.

"We are in agreement then. I will see you again next week Mrs. Walker."

Alex left the doctor's office, the tape in her hand, and headed home. She couldn't even go to the hospital and check on Trivette, as she wasn't supposed to even know he had been shot. She let the thoughts of what was going to be happening in the next couple of months go through her mind. She was about to do things to Walker that she wouldn't do to her worst enemy, much less the man she loved more than life itself. Even before she knew it she found herself pulling into the driveway at home.

She walked inside laying the tape down on top of the TV, and went to take a long bath. Maybe the bath would soothe the ache in her wrist away as it was turning a very faint shade of blue. She didn't hear the door opening thirty minutes later and screamed when the door to the bathroom opened.

Walker stood in the doorway looking quite amused. "Did I scare you?" he joked.

"You almost gave me a heart attack. What are you doing home so early?"

"Trivette took a bullet to the arm today. We don't know where it came from, but we will get to the bottom of it."

Alex stood from the tub, pulling the towel around her as she did. "Is he all right?"

Walker smiled as he walked over to Alex. "Trivette is tough. The bullet only grazed him. A couple of stitches and he was back at work. He and CD will be over later."

Walker was about to wrap his arms around Alex when she remembered what Mr. Suling had told her and she stuck out her stomach just a bit. When Walker's arms wrapped around her he stopped.

"Alex, you are finally showing a bit." Walker spent the next couple of minutes running his hands up and down her stomach, wiping the water from it and laying his head next to it. "When will the baby start kicking?"

Alex looked dumbstruck. "I don't know," she answered truthfully.

Walker seemed content to kneel there until he felt Alex tremble. "Alex, I am so sorry you must be freezing. Get dressed and I will go and see if everything is ready."

Alex waited until Walker was out of the room to let out the breath she was holding. It was going to be hard to keep up this charade. She laid her hands on her own stomach, seeing how flat it was. Sighing, she put on a pair of jeans, but when she went to button them she realized they were quite snug if she stuck out her stomach as she was supposed to. Zipping them up she decided against buttoning them, and merely pushed down the sweatshirt over them.

Dinner went off without a hitch, both CD and Trivette joking around with Walker just like old times, but Alex was thinking about the video. She really didn't want to see it. It wasn't their baby, it was someone else's

"Hey Cordell, when am I going to get to see my niece or nephew?"

Walker and Trivette followed CD into the living room, and then Alex came in. Walker hadn't noticed before, but now he saw that Alex's button on her jeans was undone and promised himself he would take her shopping the next day to buy her new clothes.

"Here it is," Walker said, holding the tape.

"Well, I'm not getting any younger Cordell, put the tape in so I can watch it."

"I'm just as anxious as you CD. I haven't seen it either."

Walker put the tape in and then went and sat back down on the couch next to Alex. Everyone in the room was making comments, Trivette and CD making bets on whether it was a boy or girl. Alex though was in tears. She felt horrible about all of it. That wasn't her baby on the tape, and soon Walker would know. Alex looked over at Walker, and saw him swipe away the tears in his eyes before they could be seen by either of his friends, but Alex couldn't stop hers.

Soon the tape was over and CD and Trivette both turned to see Alex, tears streaming down her face. They took it as tears of happiness, and came to tell her how happy they were for her and Walker.

"Well, land sakes Alex. Would that be my niece there?" he said, pointing at her stomach which she had taken to sticking out whenever around others.

"Wrong CD, that is my nephew in there," Trivette said, placing his hand on Alex's stomach.

Walker batted his hand away playfully. "No bothering the baby. There will be enough of you two spoiling him or her when they get here."

Trivette and CD left shortly after that and once they were gone Walker began to pick up the cups, taking them into the kitchen where Alex was washing dishes. "You know you are the prettiest mother I have ever seen. I truly do love you Alex, and I have never been so happy."

Alex felt the tears brimming in her eyes again. "Walker, stop it you are going to make me cry."

"Leave the dishes for now." Walker said, pulling Alex towards the bedroom. Carefully he laid her down on the bed, and pulled her shirt over her head, kissing her neck and working his way down till he was at her bellybutton.

Alex was sure to stick out her stomach, and she could see Walker laying his head on her stomach as if listening for something. "You know I think it is a girl, for no son of mine would be so quiet."

Alex didn't get to reply back as Walker lips were on hers. "Let me show you just how much I love you Alex," he whispered in her ear.

Alex couldn't resist him, she never could. The two of them, their bodies entertwined, spent the next few hours together, as only two people in love can, and for that precious time Alex forgot all about everything but Walker. She didn't want to live in this hell, and as she laid there wrapped up in Walker's arms as he slept, Alex contemplated how easy it would be to end her misery. She wanted so much to stop this, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Ashamed at how afraid she was, Alex closed her eyes and prayed somehow that fate could not be so cruel. 


	8. And So it Begins

Title: Tell Me Lies

Summary: Lies, deception, everything has a price ... what is the price of shame?

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: Any reviews will be welcomed, any flames will be shared with friends for laughs.

Chapter 8

The next day Alex awoke to Walker smiling at her as he stood beside the bed. "Get up sleepy head we are going shopping."

Alex stretched, trying to work out the kinks. "What do we need to go shopping for? We just filled the pantry with groceries two days ago."

Walker leaned over and reached for Alex's stomach, and without even thinking about it she stuck it out under the covers. "We are going shopping for new clothes. I saw your pants last night. Alex you can't even button your jeans anymore, and you may call me just a silly man, but I know women like shopping so come on."

Alex grudgingly got out of the bed, dressing in a full length skirt, and a nice sweater. Walker went to warm the Dodge Ram, and Alex took a minute stare at herself in the mirror. She did look pregnant, the skirt not quite fitting her. Holding back the few tears she rushed out the door to meet Walker.

The ride to the store seemed to take forever. Alex wanted to get it over and go back home, but Walker seemed overjoyed at the prospect of being able to show his pregnant wife around. Walker took the storekeeper to the side, and had him help pick out a few dresses.

"Walker what are you up to over there?"

Walker put the dresses behind his back, but Alex walked around him and pulled them out. "What are these Walker?"

Walker's face turned a shade of red. "Can't a father pick out his little girl a few dresses?"

Alex's face blanched at hearing that. "What if it isn't a girl Walker?"

Walker's face lit up like it was Christmas morning. "You know you are exactly right. Come on over here and help me pick out a few sets of these overalls too."

Two hours later they both left the shop, many bags loading them both down. "Where to now Alex?"

Alex handed Walker the bags she was holding. "Can we go for a bite to eat? I am so happy that I can finally eat without being sick. I feel like a cheeseburger."

Walker and Alex went over to the little hamburger stand on the corner and had lunch. It was almost like old times when they had first met, except now Alex felt empty inside. None of the joy from before, nothing but the lie weighing on her subconscious.

The next two weeks flew by. Walker had asked Alex if he could buy a few things for the baby, and she had agreed, only to find the back of the truck laden down with almost every toy in the store. "Walker I thought you said a few things. It looks like you brought home the whole store."

Walker stepped past her carrying the last load in. "I couldn't very well just get trucks, so I picked up a few dolls too. Don't you dare tell me I have to take them back after the jokes I had to endure from Trivette at spending an hour in the doll section of the store."

Alex sighed, waving him upstairs. "Hurry up though. I have lunch ready."

Walker deposited the toys in the room, rushing back down to the kitchen. "Why so early, lunch I mean?"

"I have a doctor's appointment today, and I don't know how long it will last. The doctor said he was running a few more tests today."

Walker hugged Alex, rubbing her stomach as he did, and it was all Alex could do to keep from jerking away when he touched her stomach. They sat down and enjoyed the roast beef sandwiches Alex made, but the food tasted like sawdust in Alex's mouth. She knew what was coming today when she went in to see Mr. Suling. She dreaded it more than anything, and furthermore she was scared.

Lunch now done Alex kissed Walker, holding him for a bit longer than necessary. "Well, I need to be going. I don't know how long I will be."

"Don't you worry about a thing. I will be here when you get home, if not I won't be long."

Alex drove to the office, her stomach churning with unease. As she pulled into the parking lot the feeling grew so bad she threw open the door and lost her lunch. Alex sat there a few minutes till her stomach settled down and then walked inside.

"Mrs. Walker so good to see you today," Dr. Suling said. He never met her in the waiting room and that only added to Alex's fears. "Please come inside, someone is very anxious to see you."

Dr. Suling escorted Alex into the room and inside she found Mr. Sakara waiting, a smile on his face. "Ahh, Mrs. Walker, today we start the final preparations in our plan. I am excited, as I know you are in completing the process."

"I am not excited at all about this. Walker is so happy about the baby, he even went out and bought clothes."

Mr. Sakara's face went wide with the huge smile planted on it. "Mrs. Walker that is wonderful news. When you tell him of how you lied to him, the shame will be unbearable."

Alex was being lifted onto the table by Mr. Suling, and she didn't even notice as her anger was growing tenfold now. "How can you be so smug, so happy? Walker will be devastated. The news will crush him, kill him maybe, knowing that I have lied to him!"

Mr. Sakara walked over to where Mr. Suling was rubbing alcohol across Alex's stomach. "That my dear lady was the plan. Your husband shamed me, and left me without my son. To be honest this is letting him off easy. I am merely taking from him the son he thought he had."

Alex grimaced as the thought settled in her head. "He won't just be shamed! He will hate me! Don't you understand that? You aren't just getting your revenge you are killing our marriage!"

"A small price to pay for his life wouldn't you agree? Yes, he may hate you, but in time if Walker is the man you say he is then he will forgive you right? Now enough talk the procedure must begin."

Alex's eyes widened as she saw Mr. Suling coming towards her with the saline solution bag.

"Now, Mrs. Walker I wanted to knock you out for this, but I have decided to give you a local instead so that you may watch my genius at work."

Alex squirmed on the table, but her efforts were in vain as the needle found its mark and the local was given. She watched next as Mr. Suling brought out a small scalpel and then she laid down, closing her eyes as she didn't want to see herself being cut.

"You should open your eyes Mrs. Walker as this is truly fascinating."

Alex dared to open her eyes and a mirror was placed so she could see what was going on. She didn't feel any pain except a small amount of discomfort. She watched as the bag of saline solution was slowly pushed into the small opening in her navel. It took over an hour as only a small amount could be pushed in at a time, but finally she watched as the last of the small bag was inserted.

Alex stared down at her once flat stomach and saw that it was now sticking out on its own. She felt nothing, the anesthetic still working, but the sight of it made her lean over the table and retch.

"Mrs. Walker you should thank Mr. Suling for his solution to the problem. Now you will not have to pretend any longer to be pregnant. You will look to all eyes as being pregnant. I shall see you again in two weeks for the next installment." Mr. Sakara left the room and left Alex with only Mr. Suling.

"I must say, you look just as beautiful this way as you did before." Alex tried to crawl away from the hands now caressing her stomach, but it was in vain. "So beautiful in fact that I still feel it is a shame you are Walker's wife. When he leaves you after he finds out about your lies, you may come to me, and I will fill that void for you."

Alex shuddered, the tears cascading down her face now. Mr. Suling backed away, after giving her stomach one more caress, stopping just above Alex's thigh. "You should rest here for the next thirty minutes and then you may leave. You will fell some pain when the local wears off, but it should pass. If your husband questions the pain just tell him it is a part of being pregnant," Mr. Suling said with a smirk.

Alex laid on the table staring down at her now much rounder stomach, afraid to touch it, appalled at what it meant. She was that much closer to telling Walker. 


	9. The First Step

Title: Tell Me Lies 

Summary: Lies, deception, everything has a price ... what is the price of shame?

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: Any reviews will be welcomed, any flames will be shared with friends for laughs.

Chapter 9

Alex had driven straight past CD's when she didn't see Walker's truck outside and took the long way to the ranch. She cranked the radio up, hoping to drown out the voices inside her telling her that she should confess everything to Walker. From time to time her eyes fell on her stomach. Her pants that she had worn to the doctor couldn't be buttoned now at all. Alex would have been proud had it been an actual baby inside her growing, but she knew that inside her was nothing more than the saline bag.

The doctor had warned her not to fall down and land on the bag or it would rupture. Alex didn't think she would fall until her feet stepped out of the car at the ranch, and the first pain of what she had endured that day hit her. Grabbing onto the side of car she took a few calming breaths, hoping the pain would pass. When it did in a couple of minutes, Alex walked into the house.

She dropped her coat on the couch and could hear Walker in the kitchen singing some little tune. She wanted to run to him, to wrap her arms around him, and just sob and tell him about the horrible things she had done and said, but she couldn't she knew that. Placing a smile on her face she walked into the kitchen rather stiffly.

"There you are," Walker said as he saw her come around the table, wrapping his arms around her. When he pulled her close to him, Alex couldn't hold back the small gasp at the pain, and instantly Walker held her at arms length.

"Alex, are you in pain? Is there something wrong?"

Alex saw nothing but pure love and worry in his eyes, and her own misted up. "It's nothing Walker, I'm just a bit sore is all."

Walker led Alex over to the couch and sat her down. "The doctor, what did he say? Is everything going all right with the baby, with you?"

Alex laid back, her head throbbing. "He said everything was going according to schedule," quoting the earlier words of Mr. Sakara.

Walker found himself staring into Alex's eyes now, looking to see if she was telling him the truth, knowing that often Alex tried to hide her pain from him. All he could see there was pain, and exhaustion. "Why don't you go take a long bath and I will get dinner ready."

Alex smiled, and graciously accepted the offer, hoping the warm bath would soothe away some of the pain. With a sigh she got up and went inside the bathroom. She leaned over the tub and ran the water, adding the bubbles in and then started to get undressed. She tugged at the zipper of her jeans, and felt relieved when she got them off. That is when she gasped, staring down at her stomach. It looked so natural, and yet she knew that it wasn't. It frightened her, knowing that something foreign was in her stomach and she couldn't do a thing about it.

The pain however had her sinking into the tub, closing her eyes as she did. The water seemed to soothe away the pain somewhat, but the water burned a bit in her navel. Actually it was a very good idea she had to admit, even though she was disgusted. There was no scar to see. Knowing if she didn't come out of the tub soon Walker would come looking her Alex stepped out draping the towel around her. This was the moment that Walker decided to come into the bathroom to check on her.

Walker stood in the doorway as Alex dried off, staring at her with nothing short of pure joy in his eyes. Here was his wife, carrying his child inside her. Her slightly larger stomach only made her seem more appealing to him. Stepping into the room and making his presence known he carefully wrapped his arms around her, kissing her lips gently.

"You are more beuatiful than the stars, more so than the moon. How did I get so lucky to ever find you?"

Alex stared into eyes that held nothing for her but love. "It is I who is lucky to have you. You make me complete."

Walker picked Alex up and toted her to the bed, the towel falling to the floor. "I want to show you how much you mean to me Alex," he whispered.

Alex nodded in agreement, wanting more than anything to feel him close to her. Their bodies glided with the movements, Alex biting back the pain as Walker lay atop her. She wouldn't ruin this moment, not when it felt so right for him to be there. An hour later they lay beside one another, both still wrapped up in the bliss of the moment. It wasn't till Walker started running his hand up her thigh that Alex sat up in the bed.

"I know you think that getting bigger makes you look less desirable to me Alex, but I want you to know that it makes you look even more so to me."

Alex gulped back the sob. "The doctor said I would start gaining weight rather fast now."

Walker smiled as he rubbed her stomach. "That just means we are going to have a healthy baby is all Alex. That is all that matters to me, you and the baby. You gaining weight just means we are one step closer to holding our son or daughter in our arms."

Alex couldn't say anything, in fear that she would break down. She simply nodded at Walker and watched as his fingers circled the small of her stomach. "I can't wait till the baby starts kicking."

Alex started to worry then. "The doctor said that may not happen till around seven months." she told Waker.

"I can wait," he smiled. "I am going to go check on the roast for dinner. Why don't you get dressed, and by the look of things I would think the new clothes might just fit you now."

Alex did get up and get dressed, the pain hitting her when she stood up. Mr. Suling had said there would be pain but this was not unbearable, just very uncomfortable. Grabbing the new jeans Walker had bought she put them on and then stared at herself in the mirror. The sight disgusted her and she turned away fast before the urge to break the mirror overtook her.

Alex and Walker spent the week at work, but Alex could not concentrate and won her case by the skin of her teeth. If it hadn't been for the witness the whole case would have been in shambles. They spent each night by the fireplace, enjoying the warmth it brought even though Spring was fast approaching and the nights were less cold. The day before Alex was supposed to go back to the doctor the phone rang. She jumped up to answer it, leaving Walker to finish watching the movie.

"Mrs. Walker, I am so glad it was you who answered the phone."

"What is it that you want?" Alex asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Mr. Suling tells me you are due for another appointment tomorrow. He told me to also inform you that you are not to forget that their shall be another procedure. Get plenty of rest Mrs. Walker as we wouldn't want you succumbing to fatigue."

"As if you care whether I am tired or not," Alex spat.

"On the contrary Mrs. Walker I am very concerned. You are the key to my plan working. If anything happens to you then I will just have to go ahead with the plan to kill your husband. Now neither of us wants that I assume, so get planty of rest tonight, and I will see you tomorrow."

Alex hung up the phone, and went to sit back down next to Walker on the couch. "Who was on the phone, and why are you trembling?" Walker asked, turning off the movie.

"It was just the doctor, telling me to get plenty of rest before my appointment tomorrow."

"That doesn't explain why you are shaking Alex. Tell me what it is, you know I will understand."

Alex bit her lip, the tears flowing down her face now. She wanted to tell Walker everything, and staring into his eyes filled with nothing but concern broke her heart. "It's nothing Walker, honest. I am just getting nervous about the delivery is all. You know I don't tolerate pain very well," she tried to joke.

Walker wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Don't you worry about a thing. You and the baby are both healthy and strong. Nothing will happen Alex, so stop worrying. I think CD is worrying enough for the both of us."

Alex grabbed Walker by the hand and stood up. "Come on I am a bit tired. Why don't we go to bed."

Alex went to bed, and waited till she could hear the soft breathing coming from Walker to tell her he was now asleep. That is when she moved his hand off her stomach, and felt the tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. She wept that night quietly. Her whole life she had wanted nothing more than to become a mother, to share her joy with her husband. Now all she could look forward to was a life without him when he found out about her deceit.


	10. My How you Have Grown

Title: Tell Me Lies

Summary: Lies, deception, everything has a price ... what is the price of shame?

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: Any reviews will be welcomed, any flames will be shared with friends for laughs.

Chapter 10

Walker kissed Alex goodbye and told her to come to the station when she was finished, as he and Trivette had to work late. Alex told him she would, and then left for the dreaded appointment. She didn't let the feelings of dread overwhelm her today till she got inside the building, and then they almost sent her running back to the car.

"The doctor is waiting for you Mrs. Walker," the nurse told her smiling up at Alex.

Alex walked inside the room to find Mr. Suling and a very irate Mr. Sakara. "Mrs. Walker please undress and get on the table. We have much to discuss today, and time is of the essence."

Alex undressed, loathing the way Mr. Suling stared at her while she stood naked before him. She crawled up on the table and laid down as he motioned for her too, and watched as he draped the sterile blanket over the top of her. Mr. Suling stepped out then to retrieve the solution bag and left Alex alone with Mr. Sakara.

"Mrs. Walker it grieves me to tell you that your husband shut down another of my factories this week. This costs me thousands of dollars a day, and I am very unhappy."

Alex's eyes almost bulged from their sockets. She knew Walker had shut down a major drug factory, what she didn't know was that is was Mr. Sakara's.

"Seeing as I cannot jeopardize the plan we have so carefully set forth, I must tell you that today that I am not inclined to be very giving."

Mr. Suling came in then, holding a much larger bag of saline solution than the last time. "Before we begin today Mrs. Walker I am going to give you an examination to see how your body is tolerating the other bag."

Mr. Suling took Alex's pulse and continued checking her heart rate and so forth, and then he instructed her to put her feet into the stirrups at the end of the table. "Why would you need to check there? It has nothing to do with anything!" Alex yelled.

"You are not to question me Mrs. Walker. Now do as you have been told, before I tie you to the table."

Alex slowly put her feet into the stirrups and grimaced in pain as Mr. Suling took his time with the procedure. It was not like when she went to Dr. Schwink, as her doctor was gentle with her. No, Mr.Suling was anything but gentle, and when it was over Alex felt violated.

"Now Mrs. Walker we shall begin the procedure."

"Wait, what about the local?"

"Mr. Sakara believes you to be a strong woman, and he feels that you do not need it."

Alex could only gasp as the incision was made, but as Mr. Suling started to slowly push in the bag of solution she opened her mouth to scream. Her scream never made it out though, as Mr. Sakara's hand covered her mouth, drowning it out. Alex gasped for air, fighting against both the hand over her mouth and the bag being inserted in her. The pain was too intense, and the tears began rolling from her eyes, dripping onto the table underneath her.

"That is it Mrs. Walker. Cry for you pain. It gives me great satisfaction to know that I can hurt Walker through you, just as he has hurt me this week."

Alex could feel the skin of her stomach trying to stretch to accommodate the foreign object, but it was not going smoothly. At one point she could see Mr. Suling visibly forcing it in, and this is when she passed out, the pain becoming too much. The last sight she saw was the smiling face of Mr. Sakara.

Alex awoke in intense pain. It was as if someone had been jumping up and down on her stomach, and she didn't think she could even move, much less stand as Mr. Suling kept saying.

"I said stand Mrs. Walker. You have been here for over three hours and your husband is now outside very worried."

Alex tried to stand but found she couldn't of her own accord. Her stomach was now much larger than when she came in, and it burned so badly. "I can't move dammit."

Mr. Suling stepped over to the side of the table and helped to yank Alex up. She almost screamed but a familiar hand came up to cover her mouth, so that the only sound coming out were the whimpers that made it past the clamped fingers.

"You will tell your husband that you are merely sore, and that you need rest, nothing more."

Alex couldn't reply so Mr. Suling slowly moved his hand away from her mouth once he was sure she would scream. "How? He will wonder what is wrong. Walker is no fool." Alex couldn't say anymore, as she doubled over, her stomach cramping up.

"Sit here in the chair and I will bring your husband in and explain everything to him. You will of course go along with whatever I tell him," Mr. Suling said, showing Alex the gun he had underneath his lab coat.

Walker stood outside the room, pacing the floor. Alex hadn't shown up at CD's like she was supposed to and after calling the ranch, he began to worry. Knowing Alex had an appointment today he drove to the office and found her car still parked outside, and that was when he had barreled through the door demanding to see her.

Walker was never more relieved than when Mr. Suling came into the waiting room and motioned for him to follow. "Is Alex all right?" he questioned, before they even arrived in the room.

"I will explain everything once we are all together Mr. Walker."

Walker saw Alex as soon as he got inside the room, and saw the look of pain in her face. He was at her side in an instant. "Alex, I am here now."

Alex leaned toward Walker the pain in her stomach taking over all other thoughts. "It hurts," she whimpered.

"You said you would tell me what was wrong doctor," Walker said, squatting down next to Alex, holding her hand.

Mr. Suling paced the floor and then pulled up another chair, facing Walker and Alex. "Your wife went into labor today. She was having contractions during her physical and still is. We however have given her some medication to stop the contractions, and she should be fine in a couple of days. You may take her home, but she will need your full attention for the rest of the night."

Walker soaked in all the information before standing up to shake Mr. Suling's hand. "Is this a normal thing?" he asked, still concerned.

"I assure you that many women go into labor this early. It is because of the great strides in medicine that we can try to prevent it now. Your wife will be seven months along in a another three weeks. The longer we can keep her pregnant the better. I really must be going now, but I feel much better knowing that she is in capable hands."

Walker waited till the doctor had left the room and then helped Alex to her feet. "Can you walk?"

"I can try," Alex said, but after only two steps the pain in her stomach sent her crumbling to the floor. Walker caught her before she fell, and scooped her up in his arms.

Walker carried her to the truck, and drove straight home. During the ride he glanced over as Alex laid there, sweat on her face as she tried to grit her teeth through the pain. He held her hand, which she squeezed now and then when another pain shot through her.

Once they pulled up at the ranch, Walker turned off the engine and walked around grabbing up Alex in his arms and walked into the house with her. He didn't even stop at the couch, but took her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. It was after he laid her down that Alex started to moan. "Walker, hurts so much."

Walker sat down beside her letting her grip his hand when she needed to, and with the other he started to rub the sweat soaked hair off her brow. He hadn't bothered to look at her stomach until all of Alex's squirming on the bed, pushed her shirt up. It was then that he stared at her. She looked so big now, no, it wasn't big, it was his baby, growing inside her. Walker's eyes misted with tears. Alex was struggling against the pain all for the baby, and his heart went out to her.

Alex felt as if she were going to burst. There simply wasn't enough room inside her for all the solution they had shoved in. It burned like a blowtorch from the inside out, and her stomach was in constant cramps. Laying down beside Alex, he put his hand on her stomach and started rubbing it in circles.

"Am I hurting you Alex?"

Alex didn't answer, she just leaned into his touch, whimpering now and then when the pain became to bad. Walker was getting pissed. How long was the pain going to last, and when was that damn medication going to kick in? He didn't like to see Alex in pain, and right now she looked so pale. He kept rubbing her stomach until he felt Alex relax. He hoped the pain was easing off somewhat, and he got up to go and get some coffee. It was going to be a long night.

Just as Walker poured himself a cup of the coffee the doorbell rang, and he wondered who would come at this hour. Opening the door he came face to face with both CD and Trivette.

"Well, open the door Cordell."

CD and Trivette walked inside and before Walker could even shut the door behind them both started firing questions at him.

"How is Alex? What happened? Is she going to be all right? How is the baby?"

Walker held his hands up to keep their questions for a second, and sat down on the couch, motioning for them to be quiet. "Alex went into labor today according to her doctor."

"The baby, how is the baby Cordell?"

"The baby is fine. It was a close call, but they gave her something to stop the labor. She is resting now, but she is in a lot of pain."

"Can we see her Walker?"

Walker didn't want to take any chances of Alex being woken up, not after it had taken him hours to soothe her enough to fall asleep. "I don't want to wake her up, she just fell asleep."

"Cordell, I will not rest tonight unless I see with my own two eyes that Alex is all right."

"Okay, but promise me you won't wake her up." Both men promised they would be quiet, and Walker led them into the room where Alex was laying asleep still with a look of pain etched in her face. She was now laying on her side, her shirt having ridden up exposing her stomach.

CD and Trivette left of the room, Walker following behind them. "Well, I just wanted to make sure she was all right. You will call us if anything happens won't you?"

"Yes, good night CD."

Walker opened the door and watched as Trivette went to start the car, but CD stopped at the bottom of the steps. "By the looks of her she's about ready to pop. You will be a father soon Cordell."

Walker smiled just thinking about what CD had said, and when he went back into the room Alex was stirring in her sleep.

"Shhh, it's all right. Go back to sleep Alex." Walker laid back down beside her and started rubbing her stomach in circles again, and watched her relax. He stared mesmerized by her round stomach, wondering when he would get to meet the precious bundle inside her. Had it really been just over six months already? Walker knew he would have to pay better attention from now on. It seemed like only last month Alex had barely been showing, and now laying there beside her, he could see a nice full round stomach, one filled with the product of their love. 


	11. Nightmares

Title: Tell Me Lies

Summary: Lies, deception, everything has a price ... what is the price of shame?

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: Any reviews will be welcomed, any flames will be shared with friends for laughs.

Chapter 11 Nightmares

Alex had nightmares all night long, waking up in a cold sweat, only to find Walker looking very concerned and assuring her that everything was all right. She went back to sleep, but this time her dreams seemed too real. She and Walker were standing outside a house and in the dream she confessed to Walker what she had done. Walker had stared at her for the longest time, and then he had turned and walked away. Alex had yelled out to him, begging him to understand that she had no other choice, but in the dream he had kept walking. It was then that the shot rang out, and Walker fell to the ground. Alex started running but when she got to him, he was covered in blood, death's cold stare in his eyes.

Alex jerked awake, the scream dying out on her lips as Walker's hands came to rest on her shoulders. "Alex, honey it's okay. Alex?" he called to her but Alex couldn't rid her mind of his face.

When she calmed down enough to realize she was sitting in the bed and Walker was safe beside her, Walker rubbed the tears off her face. "Do you want to tell me about the dream?"

Alex shook her head no. She didn't want the dream to come true. "It was nothing, only a dream."

"Alex, you have been waking up screaming all night. The dream has to be something."

Alex bit her lip trying to control her emotions. "It was ... It was that I saw you die. Someone took you from me."

Walker smiled at her, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Is that all? Alex, you should know I am not going to leave you or the baby. Nothing could tear this family apart."

Alex faked a smile in return, but she couldn't go back to sleep, not now. "I think I am a little bit hungry," she said, trying to distract Walker away from the conversation. Alex then tried to get up, but found she couldn't. Her stomach still twinged with pain, and she found herself looking up at Walker with pleading eyes.

Walker held out his hand, and helped Alex to stand. "I will go and get you something light to eat. You can go and freshen up if you want, but then right back in bed, doctor's orders."

Alex thanked him, and made her way carefully into the bathroom, the light hurting her eyes when she cut it on. At the first sight of her stomach she gasped out loud, bringing Walker running into the room. "What is it? Are you in pain?"

Alex opened and closed her mouth like a fish. "When did I get so big?" she said aloud. Even though she knew the answer it had still come as a shock to her.

Walker sighed as he came over and wrapped his arms carefully around her, placing his hands on her round belly. "Alex, you have never looked more beautiful to me. I don't see you as fat, I see you as the mother carrying my child."

"But Walker, I am huge."

"You are not huge, and you will get bigger, and I will love every minute of it. Our child is inside you growing stronger and bigger everyday. Why don't you go and get back into bed. I will be back in a minute with something to eat."

Alex went and laid down on the bed. She could faintly remember her appointment with Dr. Suling, the way he had forced the solution bag inside her, and how she had passed out when the pain had gotten too bad. She now looked down at the rather large belly. If she didn't know better she would think she was pregnant. It looked so real, but Alex knew the truth. It was the sudden cramp in her stomach that had Alex sucking in her breath, and rubbing her stomach to try an ease the pain away.

Walker came back into the room carrying a tray with a glass of milk and a sandwich. He set the tray down on the nightstand, and sat down beside Alex. "Does it still hurt?" he asked, moving her hand away.

Alex couldn't bring herself to even move, for when she stopped rubbing at her stomach the pain seemed to get worse. She was going to tell Mr. Sakara he couldn't very well go along with his plan if she died. Noticing Walker was waiting for an answer Alex nodded that it did.

"Why don't you try to eat something, and I will massage it."

Alex picked up the sandwich and took a bite, fighting back the tears in her eyes. She had never felt a pain like this before, not ever. She tried to swallow but the lump in her throat was keeping her from it. The pain didn't ease off till Walker laid his hand on her stomach and began massaging it, starting at the top and working his way down. The pain eased off enough for her to eat and Alex finished off half the sandwich. She then sat there watching Walker continue to massage her stomach, stopping from time to time to lay his head on it gently.

"Walker?"

"I am just talking to our son or daughter and telling them to settle down for the night so their mom can get some rest." Walker sat up but kept his hand on her, rubbing continously. "Last year I would never have even imagined I would be sitting here next to you, only a few months away from being able to hold our child. Alex ..." he said trying to find the words he wanted to say. "You have given me the greatest gift in the world, and I love you even more for it. This child means the world to me, and even now I can't imagine my life without knowing him or her."

Alex's eyes swirled with tears, and they fell down her face. "Walker, I need to tell you something." Alex wanted to tell him then and there. This was eating her up inside. She couldn't go on with this lie, no matter what the end result would be.

"You don't have to say anything Alex. I know how you feel. You are hurting and in pain, all for this baby. You are going through all of this to give me a child, and that shows me how much you care."

Alex then burst into tears, letting Walker comfort her. She couldn't tell him, not when he stared at her like that. Not when he believed that there was a child. "Go to sleep Alex and get some rest. The doctor said you would be feeling better tomorrow."

Alex drifted off to the sound of Walker talking to her stomach, telling the baby about all the fun things they would be doing together once he or she was born.

A/N: yeah I know it was kind of short, but see you next Thursday! where things will go downhill. 


	12. Just a Day at Work

Title: Tell Me Lies

Summary: Lies, deception, everything has a price ... what is the price of shame?

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: Any reviews will be welcomed, any flames will be shared with friends for laughs.

Chapter 12

Alex woke up feeling a bit better, but still sore. She knew that her workload was piling up at the office and decided that she would go in for a few hours and get some of it done. She showered and went to put on her favorite pair of jeans, but was horrified to see that she couldn't get them zipped or buttoned, her stomach in the way. Tossing them to the side, Alex reached in the closet and grabbed one of the new outfits Walker had gotten her. Throwing on the maternity pants, and a big poofy sweater Alex grabbed her purse and the car keys and took off towards the D.A's office.

Alex parked her car and walked inside. It was good to be somewhere that was normal, somewhere the threat of Mr. Sakara didn't seem to reach her. She smiled at Miranda and leaned over to pick up a bundle of papers that had fallen from her hands.

"Don't you dare pick those up. I will get them for you," Miranda said, coming from around the desk. "Good Lord Alex, you are getting close to time aren't you." Alex placed the same smile on her face that she used with Walker, and even put up with Miranda placing her hand on her stomach, talking about the baby.

Alex thanked Miranda and then went inside her office, closing the door behind her, grateful to be alone for a few minutes. Alex spent the rest of the morning going through paperwork, and by early afternoon she found that she was starving. She really hadn't eaten a lot in the past couple of days, and her stomach was protesting enough as it was without the added hunger. Tossing the paperwork aside, Alex grabbed her car keys, and headed to CD's for a bowl of chili.

Alex hadn't expected people everywhere to stop her, but at every corner going to the parking lot someone stopped her, placing their hands on her stomach and asking her when she was due. Alex rushed out the door then, her hands trembling when she sat down in her car. Now not only was she lying to Walker but to all the people she worked with. Putting the car in gear Alex took off towards CD's, where she hoped she didn't run into Walker. She didn't think she could take him looking so happy, not today.

Alex sighed with relief when she pulled up and didn't see Walker's truck. She parked the car and walked inside, but was stopped at a table by the same elderly couple that she had seen in there a hundred times.

"When are you due dear?" the lady asked her.

Alex fumbled with the answer, but finally blurted out. "In about two months, maybe a little more."

"There is nothing like a child my dear. That is a precious little one growing inside you."

Alex smiled but walked away from the table as fast as she could. She had wanted to scream to the woman that it was nothing but bags of saline solution in her, not a baby. By the time she sat down at the counter, two more people had rubbed her stomach. Alex was tired of strange people touching her, tired of telling the same lies over and over.

"Alex, when did you get here?" CD asked, coming from the backroom.

"Just a minute ago CD. I am starving. Can I please have a bowl of chili, and a glass of tea would be wonderful."

"Coming right up. Just give me a minute to take these drinks over to that table."

Alex stirred in the seat, trying to find a comfortable position as even sitting was becoming a chore. When she finally got situated CD placed the bowl of chili in front of her and an apple, along with the glass of tea. "An apple a day keeps the doctor away they say, and I figured why take any chances."

"Thanks CD," Alex offered grabbing the spoon and taking a bite of the chili. She ate in silence, watching CD go about his tasks and was content to just be left alone. She was not expecting CD to ask her what he did.

"So when is the next doctor's appointment, and when do we find out if you are having a boy or a girl?"

Alex choked a bit on her chili, an immediately CD was patting her on the back. "I didn't mean to make you choke on your lunch honey."

"It's not that CD. It's just ... well, I hate going to the doctor. It is never a pleasant experience to say the least."

"Well, the doctor is only doing what is best for you and the baby, so endure it a bit longer Alex and then you will have a beautiful baby in return for all of it."

Alex smiled again, and picked up her glass of tea to wash down the chili, when the door to CD's burst open and Walker came running through. "Alex, you scared me half to death. I went home for lunch and you were gone. Why didn't you leave a note or something? I have been out of my mind worrying."

Alex had the decency to look ashamed. " I just went into work for a few hours. I couldn't stand being cooped up any longer, I was going insane."

Walker had made it to the counter by then, and placed his hand on Alex's chin lifting it to meet his gaze. "I worry about you Alex. This pregnancy hasn't been very easy on you. Just let me know when you are taking off to work from now on."

"I think Alex should go ahead on maternity leave anyway. Just look at her Cordell. She looks exhausted."

Walker stared at Alex and noticed the dark circles under her eyes, and the flinch every once in awhile as he assumed the baby kicked or moved. "I think you are right CD. Alex why don't you just work from home. You were going on maternity leave next month anyway."

"Walker, I will go stark raving mad if I am cooped up at home all the time with no one to talk to, and nothing to do."

"You can always fix up the baby's room the way you wanted it. You haven't had the chance, so I thought this would be the perfect time." Walker then leaned in to whisper in Alex's ear. "I will also come home for lunch, and I am sure we can find something to occupy you every few days, if you are up to it," he winked.

Alex opened her mouth, "Walker, you are so bad." she blushed. "If it means that much to you I will take my leave now."

"Now that it settled why don't I join you for lunch, but first I have to call Trivette."

"Why Cordell?"

Walker then blushed. "I left him back at headquarters, and I kind of told him if I didn't contact him within the hour to put out an APB on you."

Walker left Alex sitting open mouth, while he called Trivette and told him that he had found Alex, and ten minutes later he was walking in. "You know Alex, I think my heart stopped a couple of times this morning. You sure know how to send Walker into a panic."

Trivette came over and sat down on Alex's left and stared down at her. "That baby is getting bigger and bigger, maybe it is a future football player. I could give the little guy lots of tips you know."

Walker cuffed Trivette on the head. "Who said it was a boy, and besides my little girl is not allowed out of the house without me till she is thirty."

The four of them spent the rest of the day talking about the baby, and what each wished to do, CD and Trivette even arguing about the name for the baby. Alex went along with the whole charade, but finally she had gotten to her breaking point. "Walker, I am tired. Can we head back to the ranch?"

Both of them wished Trivette and CD good bye and then left. Alex was so glad to get inside the house she immediately flopped down on the couch. "Everything on me is sore, my feet, my back, my stomach, everything."

Before she knew it Walker was sitting beside her, her feet pulled into his lap while he rubbed them. "Don't worry Alex. You have an appointment next week with the doctor. Maybe he will tell you exactly how much longer till the baby is due."

Alex bit her lip, and smiled at Walker. She knew exactly how long till the baby was due, three weeks and her life would be over. Three weeks until Walker would know all about the lies she had told, she just hoped her nightmare didn't come true. 


	13. Evilness

Title: Tell Me Lies

Summary: Lies, deception, everything has a price ... what is the price of shame?

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: Any reviews will be welcomed, any flames will be shared with friends for laughs.

Chapter 13

Alex spent the next few days with Walker visiting her at lunch time each day. They would sit out on the porch swing and eat their lunch and then go back inside for a cup of coffee or a glass of tea before he left to go back to work. Today however was different. Alex knew it was Thursday and tomorrow she would go back to see Dr. Suling for the last time. It gnawed away at her, and she found herself crying a lot lately. Walker had excused this as just being hormone overload, and tried to comfort her as best he could.

Alex was standing in the bathroom, staring down at herself in the mirror. She thought she looked hideous. The round stomach to her was nothing but a testament to the ongoing lie. She wanted to cut it open, and reveal the lies she had told. Tears began to roll down her face and she did nothing to stop them, she simply didn't care anymore. Walker was going to find out soon, and then he would leave her. He wouldn't be able to go on knowing that she had lied to him. This was the sight Walker came into the room seeing.

"Alex? Honey, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, just me crying over things I can't change."

"I told you Alex that I love you regardless of what you look like. I meant it Alex," he said wrapping his arms around her, placing a kiss on the nape of her neck.

"How can you love me?" Alex said, then bit her lip before she confessed.

Walker pulled her to him. "I told you Alex. I love you more than the moon and the stars above me. I have always loved you, from the moment I laid eyes on you. Nothing and I mean nothing could ever change that."

Alex cried even harder then. Walker wiped away the tears with his fingers, and picked Alex up, carrying her to the bed, and laying her down on it. "I am going to show you my love for you Alex," he whispered into her ear, kissing her neck and then working his way down till his lips were on top of her stomach. He stopped only a moment, placing several kisses on her navel before sitting up and removing his shirt.

Alex wanted him more than anything. Wanted to feel him near her, to be one with him. She began to unbutton her own shirt and soon they were in the heat of the moment. Alex wanted to scream out loud, the pain so horrible that she thought she would pass out from time to time. Everytime Walker pressed into her it felt as if something were going to explode inside her and yet Alex didn't want him to stop. Walker and her were together, wrapped up in each others arms, and all too soon it ended.

Alex laid beside Walker, both drenched in sweat, Alex panting, trying to stave off the pain. It had been worth it to her to know that she would have this to remember once Walker found out. She loved him more than he could ever imagine, more than she valued her own life. Rolling over she placed a kiss on his lips. "I am going to take a shower."

Walker smiled back over at her. "I will just go into the kitchen a fix us a glass of tea then. Don't be long," he told her, swatting her on the behind as she rolled off the bed towards the bathroom. Alex smiled at him, shutting the door, and then leaning up against it. Only then did she allow herself to wallow in the pain she felt, and it soon overtook her and she found her stomach churning again. Rushing to the toilet she made it just in time before the first wave of nausea brought up her lunch. Alex spent the next few minutes retching, praying it would stop before Walker came back into the room. A few minutes later she sat back down. Her felt horrible, but she kept telling herself it had been worth it.

The next morning Alex woke up and told herself it was not Friday. Walker came in and tried to get her up, but Alex threw the covers over her face. "Alex, get up you will be late for your appointment."

"I don't care!" Alex yelled, from underneath the covers. "I don't feel good."

Walker threw off the covers then, "All the better reason to go to the doctor. Come on now get up. I will drive you if you want me too."

Alex sat up then, shaking her head. "No, that is all right. I'll get ready and be out in a few minutes." Alex put on a pair of the maternity pants, and one of Walker's tee-shirts. It had grown very warm in the past couple of weeks, with Easter soon approaching. Alex had planned on a cookout, now she didn't know if she would even be around to celebrate.

Giving Walker a kiss Alex promised she would come straight home after the appointment, and that she would call if she were going to be late. She drove the long stretch of road to the office, hating every inch closer she got to the dreaded building. Alex pulled into the parking lot and noticed her car was the only one there other than Mr. Suling's. Instantly she grew nervous, too nervous in fact to go inside. She was just about to turn the ignition back on and drive away when Mr. Sakara pulled up beside her.

"Mrs. Walker, I see I have made it just in time. Would you care for me to walk you inside?"

Alex drew back from the offered hand and walked inside. When she opened the door she noticed not even the nurse behind the desk was there. "Where is everyone?"

"We did not wish you session to be disturbed Mrs. Walker so we have closed the office to everyone else. You are our most valuable client."

Alex's stomach started cramping up and she had to hold back the vomit, running to the nearby trash can, losing her breakfast into it. When nothing else would come up she stood on shaky feet, and her elbow was grabbed. "I shall escort you to the room, you don't look so well."

Alex passed by the room she had always gone in and noticed they were walking to the end of the hallway. When she stepped into the room it looked like a operating room, something off a television show. "Why are we here?" Alex asked.

Mr. Sakara escorted Alex over to the table, handing her the hospital gown. "Your last procedure didn't go as well as expected and we felt we need a bit more help this time. I have called in a few experts to help us."

Alex stood there shaking in the hospital gown. "Mrs. Walker if you will just get up on the table we can begin."

Alex slowly got up on the table and watched as she was surrounded by three other men, ones she had never seen before. "I think it is possible, although there is not much more elasticity left I do not think. What do you think Dr. Machun?"

The other man circled Alex, pulling on her stomach, causing Alex to gasp in pain. "I think you are right. It will be difficult but I do think we can achieve what you desire Mr. Sakara. I do not think it would be wise to leave them in longer than a couple of months though in fear that they may burst."

Mr. Sakara nodded his head in understanding. "We only need to remain for a couple of weeks, at which time they will be removed."

"Are we in agreement then doctors?" All three of the doctors nodded yes. "Then we should begin."

"What do you mean begin? What about my opinion?"

"You have something to add Mrs. Walker?" Mr. Sakara asked.

Alex sat up on the table then. "You are damn right I have something to add. The last time you did this I was in so much pain you had to tell Walker I went into labor early. There can't possibly any more room to add another one. Are you trying to kill me Mr. Sakara? Because if you are this could very well do it."

Mr. Sakara, motioned for the other doctors to come over, and they spent a couple of minutes hunched over talking. Mr. Sakara came then to stand beside Alex. "The doctors assure me that there is adequate space left for one more, and really that is all I am worried about. They also assure me that you will survive it. Sure there will be pain, but isn't your husband's life worth the pain?"

Alex started to scream, knowing nothing but severe pain awaited her. "Go ahead Mrs. Walker and scream all you want. We have brought you into this room specifically because it is sound proof. No one will hear your cries for help."

Alex knew then that no one would help her but as the incision was made she couldn't help the small yelp that escaped her. She squirmed on the table trying to stop them from doing this to her, but in the end Mr. Suling came and held her legs down, so that she could move anymore.

"Mr. Sakara, the others bags are trying to migrate out."

"Hurry then and finish the procedure. We can't have anything go wrong at this stage of the plan."

Alex's screams echoed off the walls of the room as another bag of solution was being shoved in. Her skin felt like it was being ripped from her body, and her throat had gone dry. "Just relax Mrs. Walker and it will make the procedure go much more smoothly." Mr. Sakara offered.

Alex couldn't stop shaking. One of the doctors was now pulling her stomach from the left side while another was pulling from the right. Alex couldn't take the pain anymore and with a burst of adrenaline she tried to get up from the table. Mr. Sakara was on top of her before she could get two inches away.

"I told you Mrs. Walker this is for your husband's own good." Alex let out a bloodcurdling scream as the last bag was shoved in. "You see Mrs. Walker all that is left is to stitch you up," but Alex didn't hear anything for she had passed out on the table. 


	14. All in Good Time

Title: Tell Me Lies

Summary: Lies, deception, everything has a price ... what is the price of shame?

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: Any reviews will be welcomed, any flames will be shared with friends for laughs.

Chapter 14

Walker waited at home for over an hour, pacing the floor. He had called the doctor's office but they said Alex was still in the examining room. He had drank four cups of coffee and was now about to head out to go and pick Alex up when the Mercedes pulled into the driveway.

Walker looked as Mr. Suling stepped out and helped Alex out. Walker dropped the cup of coffee on the porch, and ran to Alex. "What happened?" he asked, seeing Alex all but crumple in his arms.

"You wife is not handling this pregnancy very well at all. She was on the verge of going into labor again, but after a few hours, we got it under control."

"What happened to cause it?" Walker asked, as he scooped Alex up in his arms.

"We were giving your wife a test to determine to sex of the baby and to test the baby to see if his or her lungs were strong enough to survive should your wife not make it to term. It seems the test was too much for her to handle and she started contracting."

"Is there anything I can do for her to help?"

"If she is in severe pain later give her these." Mr. Suling said, handing Walker nothing but a placebo. "These will ease some of the pain, also a nice warm bath may help her. If she starts going into labor again please contact me day or night." With that Mr. Suling told Walker good bye and took off in his car.

Walker stared down at Alex who was now it a fitful sleep, moaning in pain. Walker thought the doctor should have taken Alex straight to the hospital, but the doctor had assured him there was nothing else left to do, but to keep a close eye on her.

Walker opened the door, and went inside placing Alex on the bed. Her shirt had a bit of blood on it, and he lifted Alex up to remove it. This is when Walker's eyes went straight to her stomach. Alex had gained so much weight in the last two weeks. She now looked ready to have the baby, as he didn't think she could get much bigger. As carefully as he could he laid her back down and simply covered her up. "Don't worry Alex, I will make sure you are all right."

An hour later Walker was just rolling over next to Alex, when he heard someone knocking on the door. Gently as not to disturb her he got up and went to open the door. Outside stood Trivette and CD, both drenched from the early evening shower that was now coming down in buckets.

"Are you going to stand there or let us in?" Trivette asked.

Walker motioned them both inside and then went to get a towel for both. "How is Alex? We figured she wasn't doing so well when you didn't come back to work this afternoon so we decided to come and check on her."

Walker told them all about what the doctor had explained to him. His face grew paler as he explained it, and by the end he was close to tears. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost Alex."

"But the baby Walker. What if Alex loses the baby?" Trivette asked him.

Walker closed his eyes, pushing the tears away with his hand. "We can always have more children, but there will never be another woman who I love as much as I love Alex."

"We will keep the both of them in our prayers." CD told him.

All three men sat in the living room sipping their coffee trying to see if the storm outside would let up. The storm lasted for over an hour, before it slowed down and CD and Trivette got up to leave. Just before they left out Trivette turned to Walker. "Did they say what the baby was?"

Walker nodded his head yes. "They said they think it is a girl."

Walker watched as the two of them drove away before walking back into the room to check on Alex. When he opened the door he found Alex tossing around the bed, her face soaked in sweat. "Walker," she called out even in her restless sleep.

Walker made it to the side of the bed in two quick strides, sitting down beside Alex and again massaging her swollen belly. "Don't leave me Walker," Alex cried out in her sleep.

Walker stopped what he was doing, shocked at what Alex had just said. Grabbing her hand in his he leaned in close to her ear. "I will never leave you Alex, I swear it."

Alex seemed to relax a bit then, but her swollen belly looked ready to burst at any minute. Walker wondered if she would make it to full term. and if not would she be all right. Thinking he may not have another chance at it, Walker leaned down placing his face next to her stomach and started talking to what he thought was the child within.

"Hello little one. I know you and I haven't met, and we may never get to meet. I wanted you to know that I love you, and the thought of being able to watch you grow up means more to me than you could know. I want to see your first steps. I want to walk you to your first day of school, and then down the aisle one day. You mom is trying really hard to keep you inside until it is time, but we need a little help from you. Stay in there and grow strong until it is time. I promise I will love you from the moment I lay eyes on you, and I will protect you with my life. Please little one just hang in there a little bit longer." Walker felt the tears falling from his eyes, but he did nothing to stop them.

Slowly Alex stopped moaning and seemed to fall into a deeper sleep, and Walker sighed with relief. He didn't know what he was going to do. It was already only an hour before he was to be at work, and he hadn't slept yet. Standing up and stretching out the kinks, Walker went to the phone to tell them he had more important things to take care of today. He hoped they understood, considering his vacation time had accumulated up to over fifteen days. he wouldn't leave Alex, not now.

A/N: I know some have said it seems to be dragging, but a baby takes time to come, even a fake one. Beware chapter 17 for then the true chaos begins. 


	15. The Slow Decline Before the Fall

Title: Tell Me Lies

Summary: Lies, deception, everything has a price ... what is the price of shame?

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: Any reviews will be welcomed, any flames will be shared with friends for laughs.

Chapter 15

Alex didn't want to open her eyes, but there was a voice calling to her, begging her to wake up, and when she opened her eyes she saw Walker leaning over her. Her heart skipped a beat for just a moment, and she sat up fast, her thoughts jumbled. "The baby!" she yelled.

Walker helped Alex to sit up and handed her a glass of water. "The baby is fine for now Alex. Drink something and then we can talk about it."

Alex sipped the water and tried to get comfortable on the bed, but every position seemed to pull the skin even tighter on her stomach, and it hurt. Walker saw her discomfort and put a pillow behind her back hoping that would help ease the pain a bit. Alex moved up, gasping, and grabbing her stomach when the sharp cramp jolted through her.

Walker waited till the cramp passed and then started to tell Alex everything the doctor had told him. Alex listened while he spoke, all the while wishing she could tell him.

"If we can just keep the baby inside you for a bit longer then everything will work out."

Alex burst into tears. "Walker look at me. There isn't anymore room for anything, not even an inch. I feel like I am going to burst open at any minute."

Walker wiped her tears away. "I know you are in pain Alex, just hang in there. You are doing a wonderful job. I couldn't be more proud of you, just a little while longer." Alex couldn't stop the tears coming. If Walker only knew that within the week it would be all over, that he would know the truth and his whole world would come crashing down around him. Alex laid in Walker's arms crying until there were no more tears.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked, holding her at arms length. Alex nodded that she did.

"I have taken the rest of the week off. I had some vacation days stocked up so I took them. We can keep each other company, because I am not letting you do anything for the next week, then maybe by Easter you can enjoy the cookout."

Alex didn't say a word, she couldn't the words stuck in her throat. "How about a bath? Will you help me as I don't think I can get up on my own."

Walker helped Alex to stand up, and she wobbled when the dizziness hit her. She waited until everything came back into focus before shuffling her feet to the bathroom. She didn't have to take off her shirt as Walker had done it the night before, but getting her pants off without leaning over was impossible.

"Let me help you," Walker said pulling her pants down to her ankles, and then holding her while she stepped out of both them and her panties. Alex stood beside the tub, holding on to the wall while Walker filled the tub with water, and then helped her ease herself in. The water felt good at least surrounding her, but her swollen stomach stuck up above the water's edge.

Alex reached for the washcloth but the action sent a new pain shooting through her. Mr. Sakara was a liar, that she knew. There was no way in the world she could even function.

A smile crossed Walker's face. "It would seem you need a bit of help. Let me help you Alex."

Alex sighed but nodded her head yes. Walker picked up the washcloth soaping it up and rubbing her back in smooth circles, covering every inch of it. He then moved down to her legs, going all the way to her toes. "What about my hair Walker. I can't even wash my own hair," Alex said a couple of tears sneaking out of her eyes.

Walker picked up the shampoo bottle, pouring some into his hand and working Alex's hair up into a lather. "That feels good," Alex admitted.

Walker then took a cup and dunked it in the water, and poured it over Alex's head, "Walker! you didn't tell me you were going to try and drown me!" Walker chuckled, pouring another cup of water over her head. Alex thought they were done but Walker picked up the washcloth, and then he seemed to think about it and dropped it in the tub. He picked up the soap and lathered his hands into a mountain of bubbles and then laid them atop Alex's swollen stomach, and began to massage. Alex at first gasped, the first touch painful, but as Walker worked the soap over her stomach she gritted her teeth against the pain as she watched the smile come over his face at doing so.

"I believe Mrs. Walker that you are all clean," Walker announced. He helped Alex to stand up, and then wrapped the towel around her. The towel only covered half of her now, leaving her stomach without any covering, and she shivered at the coolness.

"Come on Alex, it is back to bed with you. The doctor says you need plenty of rest." Alex let Walker lead her back to the room, and watched as he went through his chest of drawers before he pulled out one of his tee-shirts and pulled it over her head. Alex felt like an invalid. She couldn't bend over for it brought so much pain she felt like she was going to pass out.

"Walker you are too good to me. I don't deserve all this."

Walker helped to get her into bed pulling he covers up to cover her. "I won't hear any talk like that Alex. You deserve this and so much more. You are carrying our child, not an easy task. Let me pamper you just a bit Alex, and don't try to deny you are in pain, I can see it in your eyes."

"Cordell Walker, I love you so much."

"And I love you Alex, now get some rest. I have to go call CD and Trivette to let them know how you are or they will be trying to tear down the door."

Walker helped Alex to get around the house all week and at the end of the week she was still in a bit of pain. "I can't even tie my own shoes Walker!" she yelled, in frustration.

Walker came over and while Alex sat on the couch tied her sneakers. "Alex, of course you are in pain. This afternoon our friends will be here to help us celebrate. You have gone through hell with this pregnancy. You have to promise me you won't do anything to try and help. I have everything under control."

Alex crossed her arms, and found that they were laying atop her stomach and huffed at the smile Walker tried to hide. "Fine, go shower and get ready. I will sit here till you get back."

Walker went off to shower and Alex sat on the couch, unable to get up on her own any longer. She had to either get help, or try to stand without screaming when the strain of her stomach muscles pulling against the bags inside her made her want to pass out. When the phone started ringing Alex was glad Walker had laid it beside her. She picked it up thinking it would be CD as he had called already twice this morning to see if they needed any last minute things.

"Hello," Alex answered, but the voice on the other end was not CD's.

"Mrs. Walker, so nice of you to answer the phone. Your help in the matter with your husband must be commended."

Alex grew scared, her stomach started to churn again with the same feeling of being sick. "What do you want?"

"What I want Mrs. Walker is to tell you the good news. Tonight you shall confess to your husband of what you have done. You will then be free from all the pain you have suffered, and from what I gather are still suffering."

"Tonight? I can't tell him tonight, all of our friends will be here. It is Easter!" Alex yelled, then held her hand over her mouth, hoping Walker had not heard.

"You will go through with the plan just as we agreed Mrs. Walker. You will tell your husband tonight and be rid of the lie you have been keeping from him, or your husband will spend his last day on earth today, your choice Mrs. Walker."

Alex stared at the phone, tears running down her face. "I can't, it will kill him."

"Your husband is a fan of the Jets football team I assume."

Alex stared at the phone. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Your shirt, or should I say your husband's shirt. The one you are wearing now. You see Mrs. Walker, I can and will kill him should you not confess. The decision I will leave up to you. Good bye Mrs. Walker."

Alex was still staring at the phone long after Mr. Sakara hung up. She put the phone down and sobbed into the pillow on the couch, trying to muffle the noise. Her whole world was crumbling. Alex listened and heard the bedroom door open and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, placing a smile on her face before Walker came to sit beside her.

Walker joked that CD should really stop calling but his face grew very serious when he saw the few tears Alex had missed. "Who was on the phone Alex?"

Alex gulped back the bile that was rising in her throat. "It was the doctor. He was just checking to see how I was."

"Is everything all right? Is there anything I need to know?"

Alex shook her head, not wanting to open her mouth afraid she would tell Walker everything if she did. "Everything is fine, I just tried to stand up on my own."

Walker helped her stand up, "I've told you to wait for me and I would help you. Come on. I'll get us some drinks and we can sit on the porch and wait for everyone."

Walker walked Alex out to the porch swing before leaving to go and get them a glass of iced tea. Alex lowered her head into her hands. Tonight she was supposed to break Walker's heart. Tonight the only man she had ever loved would find out she stared him in the face and lied, and tonight he would find out the baby inside her, the one he spoke to at night when he thought she was not listening was never there to begin with. Alex wanted to die. 


	16. The Cookout

Title: Tell Me Lies

Summary: Lies, deception, everything has a price ... what is the price of shame?

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: Any reviews will be welcomed, any flames will be shared with friends for laughs.

Chapter 16 (The Cookout)

Everyone started showing up at five with Walker and Trivette hovering around the grill. "Happy Easter!" everyone that had come yelled. Each person also had brought a small gift for the baby. Soon Alex was sitting beside a very large stack of gifts, each one wrapped in cute little paper. She didn't want any of them, as they reminded her of what she had to do.

CD walked over to her then. "Cordell sent me over here to see if you needed anything."

"I'm fine CD, honest."

CD sat down beside her. "You'll excuse me if I am wrong, but you are not fine Alex. Something is on your mind and you won't rest easy until you go ahead and tell someone."

Alex's eyes misted up then. "I can't tell anyone CD. Walker would be so disappointed, so hurt if I told him."

CD looked Alex over. "You underestimate how much he loves you Alex. Did you know he told me the other night even if you weren't pregnant that he would still love you. This baby hasn't brought you any closer than you were before. Nothing you can tell him will make him turn his heart from you, nothing honey, and that this old man can guarantee."

CD stood up and left Alex alone with her thoughts. She sat there for over an hour thinking about what CD had said to her. Alex pondered whether Walker really would believe her, and if they could get away before Mr. Sakara found them.

Walker and Alex ate their lunch and then everyone around grabbed a glass of champagne. "I would like to make a toast. To Walker and Alex. May their lives be filled with happiness and joy with their new arrival." Glasses of champagne clinked everywhere but Alex's glass of sparking cider tasted like sawdust in her mouth. Alex waited till Walker was occupied with some of the other rangers before she slipped over to the mound of presents. There they sat each with a little bow, each one for a baby that wasn't even coming. Alex felt the tears prickle at the corners of her eyes. Walker must have sensed her unease for he turned from his friends and walked over to where she was at.

"Alex, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Walker, just looking at all these gifts. They really shouldn't have."

Walker came and put his arm around her. "They wanted to share our joy, nothing more. You know the baby will be spoiled rotten anyway if CD has anything to say about it. Do you need anything? Do you feel bad, want to lay down for a bit?" Alex nodded her head no.

"I'm fine Walker. Go, have some fun for a change instead of hovering around me."

Walker kissed Alex on the cheek and walked away but stopped only a few from her. "I love you Alex Walker!" he yelled, and then joined his fellow rangers.

Alex stared at the mountain of gifts for just awhile longer and then she walked back inside. It wasn't till she saw Trivette that she made up her mind. Her and Walker had been through so much together. CD had told her that Walker would understand, and Alex knew that she was going to confess everything to him when the guests left.

Alex walked into the bedroom feeling better than she had since all of this started. She walked into the bathroom, to freshen up as she was feeling a bit run down today, even though Walker hadn't let her do anything at all to help get ready for the party. After splashing some water on her face, she stepped back into the room, only to come face to face with Mr. Sakara.

"Mrs. Walker, I have come to make sure you are ready to go through with your end of the bargain."

Alex started to back away before she realized she really had nowhere to go. The only way out was being blocked by Mr. Suling. "I am not going to tell Walker I lied to him. It was you who forced me to do this. It was you who shoved these damn bags into my stomach. I won't have my husband hate me to satisfy you!"

Mr. Sakara grabbed Alex by her arm, bending it behind her back and causing her to yelp with pain. "Our agreement was for you to tell your husband you lied, to have him shamed as he shamed me. If you wish to break out agreement then your husband's death will be on your hands."

"No!" Alex screamed, before Mr. Suling wrapped his hand around her mouth. "You Mrs. Walker can watch me kill your husband. He shall not go unpunished for what he has done to me."

Alex couldn't move, and when she tried to received a swift slap to her face. She wanted to scream out to Walker as they all saw him out the window. He was standing next to CD talking. Alex watched Mr. Sakara cock the gun back, and she fought for all she was worth to get free to no avail. She didn't want to watch, but she couldn't close her eyes either.

The gun left the bullet but Walker turned, as if someone was calling to him, and that is when the bullet hit one of the tables behind him. "Everybody down!" he yelled, as more shots rang out through the crowd.

Mr. Sakara watched from the window, his eyes boring into Alex. "Your husband we missed, but since we can't take him, we will take care of you Mrs. Walker." Alex screamed as she saw Mr. Sakara coming towards her. She kicked and screamed as loud as she could, but Mr. Suling's grip across her mouth kept any sound from escaping. "Goodnight Mrs. Walker," Mr. Sakara said before the blow to Alex's stomach sent her into total darkness.

"Cordell, who is shooting at us?"

Walker rolled over, not having heard a shot in a couple of minutes. "I don't know CD, but where is Alex?"

"She was over by the picnic table, the one with the presents on it last time I saw her."

Walker crawled over to the picnic table, but all he saw were the stack of presents toppled over on the ground. "Alex!" he yelled, but he got no answer.

"Walker! over here!" Trivette yelled to him, and Walker could see him standing on the porch.

Walker took off running, glancing now and then to see if he could see Alex anywhere. When he got to the porch he questioned Trivette. "Have you seen Alex?"

"I saw her go into the house right before the shooting started." Walker didn't wait for Trivette to say anything else. Walker threw open the door, not even noticing that CD and Trivette were behind him. Alex wasn't in the kitchen or the living room. "What if she is hurt? What if she can't answer me?" Walker said, panic starting to eat away at him.

"Don't think that Cordell. She might be in the bedroom or upstairs."

"You are right. You check upstairs and I will check the bedroom."

Trivette headed up the stairs and Walker flung open the door to the bedroom, calling for Alex as he did. The bed was still made, just like it had been that morning, but when Walker went around the side of the bed he saw the bullet casings on the floor, and two drops of blood. It was then that Walker knew he wouldn't find Alex in the house, she was gone. Now Walker had to figure out who had dared to take his wife.

"Cordell, the baby, what about the baby?"

"I don't know CD, but I will kill whoever took Alex."

A/N: Well, next chapter the action begins! See you there. 


	17. What You Treasure Most

Title: Tell Me Lies 

Summary: Lies, deception, everything has a price ... what is the price of shame?

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: Any reviews will be welcomed, any flames will be shared with friends for laughs.

Chapter 17

Alex tried opening her eyes, but she couldn't see anything around her. She instantly remembered what had happened and struggled against the bonds tying her hands and feet together, but all to soon realized it was a futile attempt. Alex squirmed around a bit more and then felt the tug of whatever was holding her pull against her stomach. She tried for several more minutes to scream, but the gag in her mouth made her throat feel as parched as sand. Alex knew that what she had done was stupid, but she also knew that Mr. Sakara hadn't killed Walker, no, he had escaped death, and that gave her some small comfort as she laid there awaiting her own death.

Walker sent out every available ranger at the house to look for Alex and then headed to his truck to join them. "Walker! stop!" Trivette yelled.

Walker slowed down his pace long enough for Trivette to catch up to him. "Walker, you can't go with them, you know that."

"I can't sit here and wait while someone has Alex.

Trivette put his arm on Walker's turning him so that Walker now faced him. "That is just it we don't know who has her and he will more than likely call you. Don't you see Walker, the best chance you have of ever seeing her again is to wait here for the call." Walker knew his partner was right, but he didn't want to sit and wait. By waiting it gave him time to think about what could be happening to her.

"Trivette, could you wait around? Could you sit by a phone and wait for something to happen to someone you love?"

"Walker, she is like a sister to me. I want the bastard who has her as much as you do, but I know whoever it is will call you, and if you are not here to take the call, then what?"

Walker stood there, hand on the door to the Dodge Ram, before lowering his eyes. He knew a hundred reasons why he wanted to be out there looking, but the most important one was getting Alex back, and for that he would have to go inside and wait. He followed Trivette back inside and sat down on the couch. CD handed him a cup of coffee and sat down in the chair opposite him. There all three of them sat, staring at the phone sitting on the coffee table willing it to ring with news of Alex.

Alex felt like being sick but knew she would end up choking on her own vomit with the gag in her mouth so she tried to calm her breathing as much as she could. She moved slightly in the bed and felt the ropes binding her wrists cutting into the skin, and stopped. The pain in her stomach was almost unbearable now. Though she was tired and hurt Alex knew she needed to get away before someone came in. She had almost made it off the edge of the bed when she heard footsteps. She laid absolutely still, feigning sleep.

"Mrs. Walker," Mr. Sakara's voice rang out. "You have brought shame again to my house. You have foiled my plans for your husband, but my associates assure me I can still have my satisfaction." Alex tried not to scream out her hatred for this man, but it was not easy.

"Awake Mrs. Walker for I wish to see those blue eyes of yours when I tell you my news." When Alex made no move in the bed, she felt the sharp sting of the hand coming down across her face. "I said awake!" Mr. Sakara shouted, as Alex's blindfold was removed.

The light in the room was very bright and Alex had to squint her eyes against the harshness of it. "What do you want Sakara? You have me, what more do you want?"

"You are so naive it amazes me Mrs. Walker. I have never wanted you, no you were merely a pawn in the game. You see all I have ever wanted was to destroy your husband. Since you foiled my plans earlier, I have since made new plans. I do not think you will care for these, and for your sake you should hope your husband is sitting at home waiting for your call."

Alex stared at Mr. Sakara, but it was Mr. Suling who grabbed her attention as he pulled out a bag off the top of the desk in the corner. From the bag he pulled a scalpel, the glint of the small blade shining in the harsh light in the room. Alex's heart started beating very fast then. She knew perfectly well what they had planned for her. Now her only thought was what was going to happen to Walker.

Mr. Sakara picked up his phone and dialed Walker. He waited one ring, then two, and just before he was about to hang up Walker picked up the phone. "Ahh Ranger Walker, it seems we have some unfinished business to attend to."

Walker notified the men to tape the call, and once he was sure they were he went on. "Who is this and where is my wife?"

"Walker who is it?" CD asked, but Walker held up is hand to silence any questions. "I'll ask you again who is this?"

Mr. Sakara motioned for Mr. Suling to pulled up Alex's shirt, baring her stomach. Alex fought against him, but the pain in doing so, halted her. Alex knew she was as good as dead, and started to scream. "Walker!" That was as much as she got out as the gag was replaced in her mouth.

"If you hurt her you will pay with your life, I promise you that."

"Idle threats Mr. Walker. You took my son from me and now I am going to take something from you, something very important I assume." Mr. Sakara motioned for the gag to be removed from Alex's mouth again but the glint of the blade in Mr. Suling's hand kept her from screaming again.

"Now as I said Ranger Walker you took my son from me, made him turn against his own family, and for that he lost his life. Now Ranger Walker I wonder what it is you treasure most."

Walker was speechless for a second, holding his hand over the receiver he mouthed the name Sakara to them, and then listened again. "Yes, Ranger Walker you will excuse me if I sit the phone down for a moment." Mr. Sakara sat the phone down next to the bed, and nodded his head to Mr. Suling. the doctor who had leered at Alex each time she had come to the office was now holding a scalpel in his hand. "Now time to take back what is mine."

Alex saw the scalpel and it scared her more than anything, but it was the pain of it slicing through the thin layer of skin surrounding her stomach that sent her body writhing about on the bed. Alex could feel the blood seeping from the cut, as it ran down the side of her stomach, but it was when Mr. Suling reached in and started tugging to get the bag of solution out that the scream erupted from her. It brought a smile to Mr. Sakara's face and with a flick of his wrist he removed the gag, so that Walker could enjoy it as well.

Walker's face went pale at the sound of Alex screaming to the top of her lungs. His hands began shaking when her screams grew louder, and by this time even the man operating the tap on the phone stopped listening. "No! leave her alone it is me you want!"

Mr. Sakara picked up the phone again. "On the contrary what better way to hurt you Ranger Walker than to take what is most precious from you." Sakara watched with glee at Suling pulled the first bag of solution from Alex's stomach, and then he motioned for him to proceed. Another cut was made this one right next to the last. Again the pulling started and Alex feeling very woozy now, begged for them to stop.

"Please stop, I can't take it anymore, please." she begged, but all she got in return were cruel smiles. As Mr. Suling tugged the second bag free Alex screamed again this time sending chills down Walker's spine. Walker didn't notice the tears gathering in his eyes for they were not tears of sorrow as much as they were tears of hatred. He waited to hear Alex's voice again but there was nothing coming from the other end of the phone. Alex had let the blackness of unconsciousness take her.

"As you might have noticed Ranger Walker your wife couldn't take it any longer and has slipped into unconsciousness. Such a pity too as I was enjoying her screams."

"You are a dead man Sakara. I will find you and I will kill you."

"And I shall help you find me, well at least my trail. We are in the office building on the far end of Center Street. Look for the blue house off the main road. Your wife will be here waiting for you Ranger Walker." The phone went dead in Walker's hands.

"Did you trace the call?" he asked the still pale man. Walker saw that Sakara had not lied about his whereabouts, and he Trivette and CD fled out the door to go and get her. It would take at least half an hour and that was driving fast to get to her, and Walker just hoped it was in time.

Mr. Sakara watched Mr. Suling pull the last of the saline solution bags from Alex's stomach, a sense of satisfaction of his face at her bloody body laying on the bed. "Come this game is not over, but we shall have to leave her for now." He and Mr. Suling took the bag with them and left Alex laying in the bed, her hands and feet still bound, the skin of her stomach sliced open.


	18. Was

Title: Tell Me Lies

Summary: Lies, deception, everything has a price ... what is the price of shame?

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: Any reviews will be welcomed, any flames will be shared with friends for laughs.

Chapter 18

Walker was driving more than eighty miles an hour now, his foot pressed down on the gas pedal, his face a mask of both anger and worry.

"Cordell, at least put on the siren! You just missed that car by inches."

Walker leaned over and turned on the siren. As much as he was worried, he still didn't want to be the cause of anyone else getting hurt. "She just has to be all right CD. I can't bear to think if something has happened to her."

"If that man has so much as touched one hair on her head, I will help you track that son of a bitch down." This seemed to fuel the need to get to Alex faster and Walker put the gas pedal to the floor, sending the truck lurching forward as the speedometer reached over a hundred.

Mr. Sakara and Mr. Suling were well on their way out of town, when Suling turned to him to ask what had been on his mind. "Sir, excuse me for being so forward but you never give up that easily.

"I don't intend on giving up so easily. We merely got ourselves out of the way of danger for the time being. We will be spending a few hours here and then when the time comes we shall return." Mr. Suling seemed delighted with the idea. "Walker, should be taken care of."

Walker doesn't know the meaning of hurt, but he soon will my friend, he soon will."

Walker flung the Dodge Ram onto Center Street. A few kids were out playing in the middle of the road and Walker slammed on his brakes to slow down, coming to a stop in front of them. While the kids moved out of the way CD and Trivette waited, unpatiently. Walker though, watched as each kid moved out of the way but what caught his eye were a set of twins not more than a couple of years old standing off to the side playing.

"Walker? come on!" Trivette yelled, and Walker took his foot off the brake and took off down the road his mind now on saving Alex and his baby.

It only took them five minutes to get to the last light before the office building but the light was red. Walker didn't care what color the light was at this point. Checking to make sure no cars were coming he floored it past the red light and the truck flew sideways into the office parking lot, gravel flying everywhere.

Trivette jumped out, lifting the seat so CD could get out too, but Walker was already out of the car and at the door before they were. He checked the doorknob and found it was locked.

"Alex!" he yelled, and when no one answered back Walker pulled his gun out, aiming it at the doorknob and fired. The doorknob fell to the steps and Walker went inside followed by Trivette and CD who had gotten to the door by then. Instantly Trivette and CD pulled their guns out. "I' I'll check upstairs, you two check down here," Walker told them, before heading up the single flight of stairs.

Trivette scanned the hallways. "Why don't you go that way Big Dog and I will go down to the end of the hall and meet you back here."

Trivette opened each door, before he reached the one at the end of the hallway. There was a small light coming from underneath this door and he wondered why he hadn't noticed it beforehand. Carefully he opened the door, ready to shoot anyone who might attack him, but when he did, his gun fell from his hand, and he opened his mouth and started screaming.

Walker was almost down the flight of stairs when he heard Trivette start yelling. In all the years he and Trivette had been partners he had never once known the man to scream like that and he took off running towards the sound.

It only took him a minute to reach Trivette who was standing in the open doorway of the back room. He pushed past him to attack the person who must be holding him at gunpoint and that is when he saw what is was that had left his partner speechless.

Walker stepped into the room to find Alex laying on the bed, her hands and feet bound by rope, and her stomach cut open. The sight made Walker feel woozy as if he would pass out for a second, and then he began screaming. Not screaming as a man would who had been scared, but a soul shattering scream that only came from the deepest part of one's heart.

Walker stepped to the side of the bed, his feet moving without him even knowing it. Once he got there he untied Alex's hands and her feet and then stared at her closed eyes. Walker called to her, his own eyes spilling tears down his face. He couldn't bring himself to look at her stomach, he just couldn't. "Alex? Wake up, I have to get you some help."

Alex didn't move as a matter of fact other than the small intake of air he couldn't tell she was even alive. Suddenly Alex's whole body began to shake, and Walker laid his hand on her stomach to soothe her as he had done so many times in the past few months. This time however when he drew his hands back it was bloody, covered in Alex's blood.

Walker stood and picked up Alex, her limp body hanging loosely in his arms. He didn't try to wipe away the tears streaming down his face, as he walked past the other two men in the room. He walked without speaking and placed Alex in the passenger seat of the truck, even going so far as to seatbelt her in.

"Cordell, I am sorry," CD tried to say as he and Trivette climbed into the bed of the truck.

Walker turned to stare at the man who had been like a father to him, but what CD saw scared him, almost more than the sight in front of him. Walker looked like someone had taken his very soul from him. Walker never answered him but got in the truck and took off down the road.

Alex swayed back and forth in the truck, her stomach oozing blood onto Walker's seat. She looked so cold Walker thought absently and turned the heat on in the truck, even though it was a nice day out. While one hand held the steering wheel he took hold of Alex's hand with his other. "Hang on Alex, please hang on for me."

Alex just laid there, the open gashes on her stomach more than Walker could take looking at he pulled her shirt down to cover them. He shook off the sick feeling he had, and was about to roll down the window to get a bit of fresh air, when Alex sat straight up in the truck, her eyes wide with fright and started screaming.

"No, not my stomach! The baby! For the love of God stop!" Alex begged for whoever it was to stop, screaming all the while and then her head lolled forward hitting the dashboard despite the seatbelt. All the color drained from Alex's face then and Walker slammed on the brakes.

Trivette jumped from the back of the truck and opened the passenger door. He looked at Alex, and then snatched up the radio as Walker was paralyzed it seemed from shock. "We have a woman, who has been ..." then Trivette's words failed him. He didn't know how to tell the dispatch that Alex had been cut open. "Just please hurry I don't think she is breathing!"

Trivette yelled at Walker. "Snap out of it Walker, Alex needed you."

Walker shook his head, and only then did he realize that Alex was not breathing. Running around to the other side her grabbed her out of the truck and laid her down on the grass. His instincts on first aid kicked in without thought and he started giving her CPR.

Trivette watched silently beside him, but after only a minute stopped him when they heard the sirens approaching. "Walker the ambulance is here you can stop now."

Walker acted as if he didn't hear him and kept going. "Walker I said the ambulance is here!" Trivette said, trying to pull Walker off.

Walker didn't stop until the EMT pulled him away and placed Alex on the gurney. It was only then that he looked down and saw his hands. They were covered in blood, Alex's blood, the blood of his baby. Walker turned away from Trivette and retched into the grass. Once nothing more would come up, he wiped his mouth off, and followed the EMT to the ambulance, tossing CD his keys to the truck. He jumped in the back, and when the EMT looked quizzically at CD, he explained. "That is his wife."

The doors were shut as the ambulance took off for the five minute ride to the hospital. Walker stared down at his hands, his bloody hands, tears again forming in his eyes.

"We have a white female, approximately thirty years in age. There is erratic breathing, pulse weak, heart rate weak, and she has wounds to her abdomen."

Walker watched as they started an IV, and went about trying to stop some of the blood flow. "Why would anyone do this?" one of the EMT asked the other.

"Hell, if I know but it is a wonder she is alive at all."

Walker jumped out of the ambulance and was met by both CD and Trivette at the hospital. He still hadn't said a word, but as the EMT guy was heading off with Alex on the gurney he caught him by the arm. "She was pregnant," he told the man and walked into the hospital leaving a very stunned man behind him. 


	19. Broken

Title: Tell Me Lies

Summary: Lies, deception, everything has a price ... what is the price of shame?

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: Any reviews will be welcomed, any flames will be shared with friends for laughs.

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The three men paced the floor for hours waiting on any word about Alex. Walker had long ago taken a seat, his head in his hands, but all three men stood up when the doctor came out."

"You can see her now, but no more than a couple of minutes, and only family."

Walker stepped into the darkened room and walked over to the bed. Alex laid there with several monitors on her, and tubes going in both arms. Walker stepped closer to the bed, and laid his hand on her stomach. Yesterday he had been telling Alex how happy he would be when the baby got there and now it there was no baby. He stared down at the sheet over her, and saw an almost perfectly flat stomach, where they day before it had been swollen with the child inside her.

"Your wife is very lucky she even made it here, Ranger Walker, but it does not look hopeful for her. The blood loss was not that great, in fact it was minimal compared to what we thought it would be, but she is suffering from malnutrition, and severe abdominal scarring. She may not make it through the night."

The doctor then left the room, leaving Walker with Alex. He couldn't see through the tears that were falling now. They had wanted this baby so much. Alex had gone through so much pain and suffering for this baby, and now it was taken from them, taken by Sakara.

Walker was angry, not just angry as he had been before, but angry enough to hunt this man down and kill him. Not only had he taken his child away, but Alex may die. Everything he ever loved would be taken from him, and Walker couldn't face it. Turning around he tore out of the room.

"Walker?" Trivette asked.

"Let him be Jimmy. He needs a few minutes alone. The fresh air will do him some good."

Walker ran till he was outside, walking till he found his truck parked outside the emergency room exit. he opened it only to find the passenger seat marred with Alex's blood. He also saw something blue in the floorboard and reached down to get it when the phone rang. Walker grabbed it thinking it might be CD or Trivette calling him from inside.

"Hello?"

"Ahhh Ranger Walker. I see you followed my directions and found your wife."

"Sakara where are you?" Walker screamed.

"Now, Ranger Walker let us be gentlemen. I have done nothing wrong. You on the other hand have shamed me and my family."

Walker's fury boiled over then. "Nothing wrong! You cut my wife open and took our baby! Where is the baby Sakara!"

Sakara's evil laugh rang out on the phone, and Walker gripped it till his knuckles turned white. "There has never been a baby, didn't your wife tell you? I made her go along with the lie, and she did so. There was never a child Ranger Walker, I merely wanted you to feel the shame that I have felt."

"What are you saying? Alex was pregnant! I saw it with my own eyes." Tears were now flowing down Walker's face.

"I assure you Ranger Walker there was no baby. The sonogram, the doctor visits were all a hoax. As for your wife's pregnant state that was all Mr. Suling, my assistant's doing. Now sure, it was painful for your wife, but she told you nothing, as she was instructed to do. She looked you in the face Ranger Walker and lied to you over and over, and for what?"

"Alex, wouldn't lie to me, you would! Believe what you will Ranger Walker, but I can tell you in detail what happened." Mr. Sakara began telling Walker exactly what had taken place, and Walker's face grew red with anger. He had fallen for it hook line and sinker. Yes, Alex had lied to save his life, but the fact was she lied. She should have known she could come to him, but she didn't.

Walker screamed loud enough to get the attention of a passing car, but one look at his face sent them driving on. "I hate you Sakara, and when I find you, you will pay for everything you have done."

"If and when you find me Ranger Walker. "

Walker slammed the phone down, and headed back inside. He was going to be there when Alex woke up to question her about everything, why she had done it, and why she didn't feel she could come to him with it. He marched all the way up to the fourth floor, thinking all the while, but as he passed the chapel he found himself stopping. Walker went inside and sat down and lost track of the time, until CD came looking for him.

"I thought I might find you here."

Walker motioned for CD to sit down. "How is Alex?"

Cd frowned, "No change, Cordell I am worried."

Walker told Cd all about what happened, and CD listened gasping now and then. "I can't believe it Cordell I just can't."

Walker faced his long time friend, tears glistening in his eyes. "She lied to me CD. All this time she lied to me. She could have come to me and told me, and we could have worked it out."

CD placed his hand on Walker's shoulder. "Cordell Walker! Alex is a woman, not a ranger. She wouldn't know to come to you with something like this. The man told her he would kill you for heaven's sake, and just think about what he has done to her. He cut her open Cordell! Your wife right now is up there fighting for her life because of that sick bastard."

"Why CD? Why didn't she just tell me?"

"Because she loves you too much and was trying to protect you that's why."

Walker sat there for a few minutes and thought about what CD had said. Alex had been at the mercy of Sakara, and the man had killed his own son. He knew then that Alex had tried to tell him. There had been times when she had said something casual, and he had taken it to mean something else. Walker wanted to simply die. In one day he had lost the baby he thought was his, that was never there, and now Alex laid upstairs possibly dying.

"Did the doctor say anything, about Alex that is?"

CD looked to be struggling on whether not to tell Walker. "What is it CD?"

CD looked Walker straight in the eye. "The doctor said he had never seen anything more brutal in all his life. He said that Alex had not only been gutted like a fish, but that she looked to have been tortured within the last few weeks."

Walker stood up then, horror written on his face. "Oh! All that pain she was in. I thought it was from the baby. CD what did he do to her?"

"There is only one person who can answer that Cordell, and she is upstairs right now fighting for her life."

Walker felt so ashamed. "Thank you CD, for showing me how stupid I can be sometimes."

"Think nothing of it Cordell. Now go on get out of here. I will do enough praying for us both. Alex is going to need you to pull through this. Cordell, it doesn't look good."

Walker took the steps two at a time, not being patient enough to wait for the elevator. He wanted to see Alex, wanted to tell her to hold on for him, that he needed her. Walker felt so stupid for thinking anything bad about Alex. He knew now that she had suffered at the hands of Sakara, just like his own son had. He rounded the corner on the fourth floor to find several officers surrounding Alex's room. His heart quickened and he took off towards it.

"What is going on here. Let me through I am her husband."

Trivette heard Walker's voice and came through the crowd of people. "Walker! Alex is gone, he took her, and all he left was this," he said, shoving a note into Walker's hands.

Walker looked down and read the note.

I have her, and you will never see her again. How does it feel to have lost everything you ever cared about?"

Walker balled up the note, a new sense of rage filling him. He didn't say anything as he turned and walked away, and he didn't stop walking till he again found himself at his truck. Walker unlocked it and grabbed his gun from underneath the seat. The gun had been a present from CD years before, and he carried it in the truck as a backup. It was then that the phone rang. Walker grabbed it up on the second ring, it was Sakara on the line.

"You wife doesn't look to good Ranger Walker."

"Where are you Sakara? Show yourself to me like a man!"

"What joy would I get from that? The only thing you need to know is this." Sakara preceded to tell Walker everything, about how he had told Alex what she had to do, to giving her the medicines to make her sick and even about how they had enjoyed cutting her open.

"Your wife screamed and begged in the end Walker, but even she was not strong enough once we finished. Now you know what it feels like to be alone. Now you know my shame."

Walker screamed, "Bring her back here! She can't make it without medical help!"

"My point exactly Ranger Walker."

The phone went silent then. Walker had been listening for over an hour about all the things Alex had gone through. He was a fool. a stupid fool who for a moment had doubted her and now she was gone. Sinking to his knees Walker felt the tears coming. They flowed down his cheeks, dripping off his beard onto the dirt beneath him. Alex, his whole reason for being was gone, in the hands of one of the most ruthless men he had ever known.

His tears had turned to choking sobs now, as he sank completely to the ground. "Why!" he screamed to the skies above before he lost all control and wept openly. There Walker laid in the dirt, alone, not caring who saw him. He was a lost in his own despair now, a man who had the only love of his life ripped away from him. He was in every sense of the word broken. 


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Tell Me Lies

Summary: Lies, deception, everything has a price ... what is the price of shame?

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: Any reviews will be welcomed, any flames will be shared with friends for laughs.

Chapter 20

Alex woke for only a second or two, and realized the room was dark. Her stomach, though stitched up was still incredibly sore. She was thirsty and wanted to go to the bathroom. It was not until hours later when she opened her eyes that she could see around the small room. It had nothing but a bed and a small toilet and sink. It looked like a jail cell, except there was a door instead of bars. Alex tried to stand up, but her legs would not support her weight, and she went crashing back onto the bed.

The next time Alex woke up she could see a small bit of light in the room, and the door opened. "Mrs. Walker, I see you have finally woken up. It is so nice of you to join me."

"Where am I?" Alex rasped out.

"You are in my mother's home Mrs. Walker. You see my mother was not Asian as everyone would assume, no, I was adopted into my family. For your treachery against me you will now spend the rest of your days here, until a day in the future when I have other plans for you. Now as you see Mr. Suling has been anxious to check on your condition, and he will do so while I call your husband."

Alex stared at the open doorway and wondered if she could make a getaway. She got to her feet and started running towards the door, but the short burst of energy died as fast as it had begun, and she found herself on the floor moaning in pain.

Sakara picked up the phone and dialed Ranger Headquarters. He waited while it rang and then asked for Ranger Walker.

Walker had been staring at a map on the wall, the thumbtacks in it representing the areas they had already searched for Alex when one of the other rangers informed him he had a call. Walker was in no mood to answer questions from another reporter, and waved the ranger away, but the ranger returned several minutes later saying that it was not a reporter.

Walker grabbed the phone handed to him. "Look, whoever you are I am very busy."

"Ranger Walker," Sakara crooned. "Are you too busy for a chat about your wife, who I have?"

"Where is Alex? What have you done to her?"

"Do not worry Ranger Walker I would not have killed your wife and not told you."

Walker visibly relaxed knowing Alex at least right now was still alive. "I ask you again Sakara where is my wife!" All of Walker's shouting alerted Trivette and CD to who he was talking to and they both picked up on other phones.

"As I said Ranger Walker you wife is fine for now. I wanted to call you however as Mr. Suling wishes to check her out, and see just how well those doctors stitched her up."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her. Let me speak to her, so I know you are not lying."

"Certainly." Sakara held the phone up to Alex as Mr. Suling held a knife to her throat. "Walker! Help me! I am so scared."

Walker's heart broke into a thousand pieces at the sound of Alex's voice. "I love you Walker," Alex told him before the phone was yanked away from her.

Walker's hand clenched on the phone, his knuckles growing white with anger. "Ranger Walker, I am not a sadistic man but just knowing the love she has for you makes this all the more enjoyable."

"What are you talking about Sakara? You had better not lay a hand on her or so help me I will hunt you down and kill you!"

"Ranger Walker I would never lay a hand on your wife, I have others to do such tasks for me."

Walker's face paled as the first scream fell from Alex's lips. Over and over Alex screamed for help, his help. "Stop it! Leave her alone!" Walker screamed.

"You are now feeling just a bit of the pain you caused me Ranger Walker. How does it feel to know the thing you loved most in the world is being taken from you? Would you beg for her life? Would you beg me to end her suffering?" Walker heard Alex sobbing now, her pleas of help sending his heat into his stomach. "I beg you to stop Sakara. I don't want Alex to hurt anymore because of this."

"As you wish Ranger Walker." Walker heard Alex let out one last blood curdling scream and then all was silent. "I have granted your wife what you wished most, an end to her misery."

"No!" Walker shouted, as he fell to his knees, the phone still in his hands. "I bid you farewell Ranger Walker. Know that your wife died speaking of her love to you, which is more than I got from my son." The phone went dead, and Walker fell into a heap on the floor, sobbing now uncontrollably. CD and Trivette both dropped the phones they were holding, and walked over to try and help him.

"Cordell, come on, let's get you home." CD said, trying to pry Walker up.

Walker didn't care anymore. Everything he had ever loved was gone now. Everything that he was, he treasured, taken, first the thoughts of the baby and now Alex. CD and Trivette helped him out the door, and there inside the Ranger Headquarters stood many very stunned rangers. Cordell Walker was known to be ruthless in his hunts, a man who showed no emotion, and he had lived up to that reputation well, but now they had seen him fall apart. Nothing would ever be the same again, and they knew it, for the best Ranger in all of Texas had given up.

Meanwhile ...

Mr. Sakara what do you want me to do with her?" Mr. Suling said pointing to the limp form of Alex on the bed.

"Tend to her injuries and make sure she makes a full recovery. She will be my prisoner, a constant reminder that I took down the best Ranger in all of Texas." Feeling very satisfied with himself Mr. Sakara left the room, knowing Suling would follow his instructions, but also knowing he wouldn't be gentle at all.

A/N: see you next Thursday! 


	21. What do I Have to Lose?

Title: Tell Me Lies

Summary: Lies, deception, everything has a price ... what is the price of shame?

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: Any reviews will be welcomed, any flames will be shared with friends for laughs.

Chapter 21

Walker spent the next two days laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling refusing to eat, refusing to even get out of the bed. Beside him laid a picture of Alex and there were now tear stains on it, as he had spent the first night crying himself to sleep.

CD came by on the fourth day. "Jimmy he has to get up and start living again, or I am afraid he will just wither away."

Trivette had agreed to come with him and help him get Walker back up and going. They both walked into the bedroom and saw Alex's photo clutched in Walker's hand as he slept. Her pillow was beside him, and he looked like he hadn't bathed or eaten in days. There were dark circles under his eyes, even as they were closed in a fitful sleep.

"Cordell, wake up." Walker mumbled and rolled over, but soon he opened his eyes and peered at the two sets of worried eyes staring at him.

"What do I have to get up for? Do you want me to go and catch the bad guys again? What for! So they can be set loose on a technicality and then come and find some new way to try and destroy me?"

"Cordell Walker! I never thought you were a quitter! If you don't get up out of that bed, and go back to work there are going to be many more men in your same situation!"

Walker sat up in the bed, placing the picture of Alex on the nightstand. "Why should I care about other people? Tell me CD, what have I got left to care about?"

CD's own eyes filled with tears then. "I care about you Cordell. Jimmy and I care what happens to you. We won't ever stop looking for that son of a bitch that took her from you, but in the meantime isn't it enough that we are still here for you?"

Walker stood and hugged both men. "Thank you CD, but I just don't have the will to get up and go after suspects anymore."

CD held Walker at arms length. "First off you need a shower, and I would guess a good hot meal and then we can talk more." Walker nodded his head and took a set of clean clothes into the bathroom. CD left to go and make them all some lunch and Trivette waited in the bedroom to make sure Walker didn't come out and try to go right back to bed.

Thirty minutes later the shower stopped and Walker emerged from the steamy bathroom. "Well, if nothing else you smell better now." Trivette said, trying to get Walker to smile. Walker in fact didn't smile at all, his eyes looked hollow, as if even his soul was gone. "Come on CD made us lunch and he will be up here to collect us if we don't get down there.

Walker started to go down the stairs but he stopped at the end of the hallway and opened the door. Inside stood the crib and everything they had gotten for the baby. Walker's eyes misted up and soon he fell to his knees just inside the doorway, letting out a wail. This brought CD running to where they were at.

When CD stopped in the doorway Walker was fingering the blanket Alex has crocheted when she was bedridden for those few days, then in a fit of anger he began throwing things, breaking everything in the room.

"Walker!" Trivette yelled, but CD grabbed his arm. "He needs to let it all out. He is hurting Jimmy."

Both men watched as Walker went through the room tears streaming down his face tossing things against the wall and watching them scatter. When he was finally done he sank again to his knees and sobbed. "Why God why!" he yelled and then CD came over and sat down on the floor beside him.

"Cordell?" he whispered, and Walker stared up at him. "Do you feel better now?" Walker shook his head that he didn't. "I will never feel better. Alex is dead and the baby was all a scam. I don't even have her body for a proper funeral. What do I tell her father?"

"Those things will be worked out Cordell, but why not turn this anger where it should be. Why don't you go back to work and save anyone else from feeling just what you are now."

Walker sat there wiping his tears on the back of his hands. "I have nothing else to live for. I might as well throw myself into my work."

CD helped him to his feet, and guided him out of the room, closing the door behind him. "You have us Cordell. We will always be here for you."

Two months later ...

Walker had grown into an even more ruthless Ranger. No one escaped his clutches, and he often brought the assailants in sporting many more bruises than normal, but oddly enough none of them claimed police brutality. He had taken CD's advice to heart and now he spent every day and many nights chasing criminals.

CD had told him too much work was not healthy for him, but Walker had shrugged him off, knowing that the worst thing he could ever do was spend too much time alone in the house where he always found himself in the nursery staring at a picture of Alex.

It had been two months for Alex too. She had been made a slave basically doing any and all chores that a maid would do and also being the object of Suling's affections. He had brought her candy and even fine clothing, but Alex always refused his advances. He had gone so far as to slap her hard one day, sending her into the wall and knocking her out, but Mr. Sakara had informed him he was not allowed to damage her. This enraged him. He knew one day he would have his way with her, damn what Sakara wanted.

Alex went about her life but she sat every night in her bed thinking about getting to Walker, trying to devise a plan to escape. It was one day when Mr. Sakara and Mr, Suling both had left for the day. She knew there were guards at the gate, but she thought she could talk her way out of going with them. She had been here for two months now and she had to get to Walker, had to tell him she was alive.

Leaving the house was easy enough, but once outside Alex found out her plan was anything but simple. She made her way through the brambles instead of going down the driveway in hopes that she would not be seen. She had waited till the guard's back was turned and then she tried climbing over the fence. She would have made it to if not for being so clumsy lately. Grabbing onto the barb wired at the top she let out a small whimper and the guard shouted up to her. "Come down this instant before I shoot!"

Alex didn't care right now if he shot her or not. She kept climbing, all her thoughts on getting to Walker. She didn't get far as the guard grabbed her foot and pulled her back down. Alex started to scream in frustration. "Let go of me! You know Sakara will not be pleased if you kill me," she said as she stared at the gun, pointing now at her head.

The guard knew exactly how Mr. Sakara would kill him if he hurt her too much. The last guard had been tortured and then shot on the spot after Mr. Sakara found out he had shot an escaping woman from the meth lab. "Who said anything about killing you? I just happen to think despite how you look that you are a very attractive woman."

Alex saw the grin spread over his face as he dragged her into the little guard gate shack. No one heard her screams as her shirt was ripped off and he ran his hand down her stomach till it found her pants. She then begged for him to let her go, but this only seemed to fuel his desires. With his pocket knife he cut open her jeans, and had his way with her.

Alex screamed for a long time, until her voice was hoarse and then she fainted from the pain. She was still unconscious when Mr. Sakara came in through the gate. He waited for the guard to open it up but the man seemed to be taking an awful long time. It wasn't till he came out his shirt buttoned askew that Mr. Sakara stepped from his car.

"What whore have you brought into the building now to satisfy your lust?" he questioned him.

The guard started to stutter noticing his mistake of buttoning his shirt. "I ... forgive me Mr. Sakara," he said falling to his knee in front of the man. Sakara walked over to the open doorway of the shack and found Alex laying inside naked, and still unconscious. "What were you thinking Mr. Ti shu? No wait let me answer for you, as you were not thinking at all. You have stolen from me, and you know how I feel about thieves."

The guard got up from his feet running towards the guard gate. He knew the price of stealing, and it was death, but before he could reach his gun Mr. Suling fired his own. The guard landed face down just inside the guard gate, his brains having been splattered across the inside. "Take Mrs. Walker back inside and tend to her. I will not have her dying now."

Mr. Suling picked Alex up, her naked form hanging limply in his arms. He cursed the guard for taking what he had not had the chance to acquire yet. Someday soon he would, yes, someday soon. With the thought in his mind he carried Alex back inside the house.

A/N: Unbetaed for I didn't have time. 


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Tell Me Lies

Summary: Lies, deception, everything has a price ... what is the price of shame?

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: Any reviews will be welcomed, any flames will be shared with friends for laughs.

Chapter 22

Walker often paced the floors these days but today was different. Alex's father was coming today, and he would have to tell him about Alex. Her father had been in Germany and unreachable for months as he spent the time out in the wilderness, and now he was coming home to see his daughter the only thing was she wasn't going to be there.

Walker saw the car pull up into the driveway, and watched as Alex's father stepped out. "Cordell! so nice to see you!" he greeted Walker, shaking his hand furiously.

Walker led him in the house and took his bags from him sitting them just inside the doorway. Gordon Cahill went and took a seat on the couch. He looked better than Walker had ever seen him. Alex's father had troubles with drinking in the past, but together the three of them had helped him. The vacation to Germany was a surprise from Alex and Walker for completing the course and staying dry for over two years. Gordon had seemed excited about going, and now looking at his face Walker could see he had enjoyed it.

"Well, where is my daughter. Traversing around Westphalia for the past month was wonderful but I am glad to be home, and I wanted to stop here first and see her. You know it seems like so long ago, since I saw that smile of hers, almost reminds me of her mother."

Walker choked back the huge lump in his throat, and tears formed in the corners of his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to fight them back.

"What is it? Has something happened, is Alex hurt?"

Walker shook his head, "There is no easy well to tell you, but Alex is dead."

Gordon Cahill jumped up from the couch, "What the hell do you mean dead?"

Walker came and placed a hand on his shoulder and both men sat back down on the couch. Walker explained everything from the time that Alex had told him she was pregnant till the last time he had heard her voice. "What if she is alive? I mean you haven't found her body have you?"

Walker shook his head the tears dripping now from his eyes. "He killed his own son, and I heard her screaming, begging me to help her. I hear it every night in my dreams. We have searched for months now, and have found nothing. She is dead Mr. Cahill, I am so sorry." The last words came out garbled, as Walker had broken down and was now again crying. Gordon Cahill's face had lost all of the joy from earlier. He couldn't believe it. "I didn't get to say goodbye. I didn't get to thank her for everything, to tell her how much I loved her," he sobbed.

Walker's own red rimmed eyes stared back at him. " I don't think she even knows I love her. The last time I saw her, I accused her of lying to me. I didn't know then what she had been through." Walker was now too choked up to speak anymore. Alex's father slung his arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"I am sure she knew you loved her Walker."

Walker hugged the man back, and stood up from the couch. "I will go and put your things away." He left Gordon Cahill to his grief as he couldn't stand looking at him any longer. His words had touched Walker to know he thought so much of him.

Walker put the bags inside the guest room downstairs and closed the door behind him. He sank to the floor then, staring at the bed that Alex had laid in a few months before. She had been in so much pain, that pain caused my Sakara and his sadistic mind. When Walker had told the doctors what they had done to Alex the doctors all stared at him in horror. They had told Walker that it was a miracle she survived the procedure at all, and that she must have been in severe pain.

Walker hadn't known then, but he knew now, that was all that mattered. Alex had endured everything to keep him alive, and now she had paid the price for something Walker had done long ago. Laying his head against his knees he wept, for himself, for Alex, and for the love he still felt for her even though she was gone.

Alex had spent over a week recovering from the rape of the guard. Her insides still burned as if they were on fire, but it was slowly easing off. What she found most concerning was the fact that Mr. Sakara had taken to treating her as if she were a slave. He made her scrub the floors on her hands and knees. She had to cook his meals sometimes, and then she was made to shower in front of him. Alex wanted to die, each and every day she hoped by some miracle she was going to be saved, but each day that hope died out a little more and the hope to simply stop existing took over.

Alex marked the calendar in the office that she had swiped. Each day she put an x on the date before she laid down to fall asleep. Three months she had been here, locked away from the rest of the world. Mr. Sakara had told her Walker thought she was dead, and Alex had screamed at him it was a lie, but he had shown her the newspaper where Walker had announced the search was over.

Alex didn't believe it. She knew then that she was going to either die here by some cruel means, or that Walker would move on without her, thinking she was dead. Both of these things hurt her to even think about. She wanted to share her life with Walker, give him the baby he had wanted so badly, and grow old with him and her grandchildren, but now it seemed impossible. Closing her eyes that night Alex fell into her dreams, for at least there she and Walker were still together.

A/N: Only 2 chapters left! See you next Thursday. 


	23. Shock, Dismay, Oo

Title: Tell Me Lies

Summary: Lies, deception, everything has a price ... what is the price of shame?

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: Any reviews will be welcomed, any flames will be shared with friends for laughs.

A/N/N: Well here are some answers you wish! now awaits your reactions

Chapter 23

Walker woke the morning of Labor Day. CD and Trivette had talked him into cooking out, it would be the first time since the day Alex had been taken. He wasn't really in the mood to cook out, but CD and Trivette had told him it would do him a world of good.

Walker laid out the hot dogs and hamburgers and started getting everything ready. A few of the other rangers were going to be there too, and he wanted to make sure he had enough food. It was when he pulled the apron out of the drawer to tie it around him that his heart twisted. On the front of it was a picture of Alex with the words Kiss the Cook, underneath it. Walker had given it to her as a gag gift their first Christmas together. Memories now flooded through him, but he swiped at the tears threatening to fall, and went outside to wait for CD.

Walker didn't have to wait long, before CD and Trivette pulled up. "Cordell, Jimmy here said he is hungrier than a bear."

Walker had to smile at that. "Trivette is always hungry."

"I resent that!" Both Walker and Trivette laughed then. Maybe the day would be okay. Walker knew if he sat there alone he would just dwell on Alex. This way he would have CD and Trivette there to help ease the pain of losing her.

Alex woke up and stared at the calendar. Today was Labor Day and before she could wipe the sleep from her eyes Mr. Sakara was standing in the doorway of her room. "Mrs. Walker you have ten minutes to get ready. Today is what you call Labor Day and that is what I intend you to do."

Alex dragged herself from the bed, wobbling a bit on her feet when she did. Her clothes had long since turned to rags and when she put on the clothes given to her by Sakara she cringed. She looked horrible, she felt horrible. All night long her back hurt, her head hurt, but it wasn't as if she could complain, because quite frankly he wasn't going to care. Taking her hair and putting it up she walked into the den.

"So nice of you to join us Mrs. Walker. Today I have special plans for you, but that won't be for a couple of hours. In the meantime why don't you go and see about fixing some breakfast." Alex trudged out of the room wondering just what the bastard had planned.

Walker felt more and more like his chest was constricting. Every time CD laughed and even the smell of the fire going on the grill sent him tumbling back to five months ago. They had been so happy that day, surrounded by their friends, smiling and laughing. Now Walker stared as CD and Trivette fought over how long to cook the burgers. He didn't want any part of it. It was the that the cordless phone rang.

"If that is work tell them I am not coming!" Trivette yelled over.

"Jimmy that is not work. That is probably one of those damn telemarketers. Leave it to me I will get rid of them. No sense in them ruining lunch."

Walker handed CD the phone and went over to see if he could help Trivette. He wasn't hungry but he would do anything to keep his mind free.

Trivette handed Walker the spatula, passing it to him as if it were a special honor. "You act as if it will burn you," Walker commented.

"I am not going to be responsible when CD comes back and tells you that the burgers are overdone." Walker flipped the patties and poured a bit of CD's special sauce across the top of them till the fire below was crackling. He didn't notice CD walking out, and it wasn't until he looked up and saw his face that he dropped the spatula. "What is it CD?" he said sitting the man down as he looked like he was about to pass out.

"The phone is for you Cordell."

Walker took the phone hoping it wasn't more bad news, such as Gordon and someone else in trouble. "Hello, this is Ranger Walker can I help you?" The voice on the other end almost made Walker drop the phone.

"No Ranger Walker but perhaps I can help you." Walker nearly dropped the phone again, the shock of hearing that voice bringing up every hated memory he had tried to hard to suppress. "What do you want Sakara?" he growled. Trivette was now at his side at hearing the name on the other end of the phone.

"It is quite simple Ranger Walker. I recently found out I was dying and I feel I must atone for my sins as it were. I have called to tell you that your wife is still alive, and here with me."

"Liar!" Walker shouted.

"I can assure you that I am not lying. If you would like to come and get her I will give let my man give you the directions here. Know that I will not be here Ranger Walker when you get here as I do not wish to spend my last days on earth in prison."

Walker was now shaking, his fingers finding it hard to grip the phone. "Why should I believe you? You have done nothing but tear my family apart. Why should I believe you now?"

Walker was furious. He had just put Alex's death behind him. He could finally walk past the nursery without breaking down, and now this.

"The decision is up to you Ranger Walker. Your wife will be here, and I will be gone. It is your choice to come or not, I have done my part for atonement." The phone then went dead in Walker's hands.

Walker threw the phone on the ground, smashing it into pieces. "Why!" he screamed. "Why would he call me now five months after he killed her? Does he like making my life a living hell?"

CD had regained a bit of his color now, and came over placing his hand on Walker's shoulder. "Can you live with yourself if you don't go and make sure?"

Walker asked himself if he could, but he made up his mind that he didn't believe a word that Sakara said. "It can't be true CD, it just can't." Walker's face showed the pain he felt, every line in his face from worry, every dark circle under his eyes from nights spent crying while clutching Alex's picture.

"Walker I know you don't believe him but we have to make sure. I couldn't live with myself, if I didn't go and for the first time in his life he was telling the truth."

Walker stood up and walked into the house, coming back out with his gun. "Let's go then, I want to get this over with."

All three of them jumped in Walker's truck. The directions Sakara had given Walker would only take them about an hour to get to.

Alex finished making lunch and then went to sit down in the den. She felt awful, but that could have something to do with Sakara barely feeding her, even though he did seem to be a lot nicer as of late.

"Mrs. Walker today is a day of redemption." Mr. Sakara said as he entered the room. Alex didn't know what the man was rambling on about but she had learned not to ask any questions. "You see Mrs. Walker I am not a well man. My life is being cut short, and I must atone for my sins, or I shall not walk along the path of my forefathers. Today I will atone for you. Come Mrs. Walker, we have much to prepare."

Alex followed behind Sakara. He walked down the hall and to the last door on the left. Inside the room was Mr. Suling. The man still sent shivers down Alex's back every time he looked at her. Alex was about to ask what they were doing in the room used for storing things when she was roughly grabbed by Mr. Suling. Her hands were tied together and she was gagged, and then both men turned to leave.

"I wish you well Mrs. Walker, but now it is time for me to depart." With that they left, and Alex heard the door clicking locked behind them. There were no windows in the room, and being tied gave Alex no chance at getting out of there. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes, and soon she was crying. After everything she had gone through, everything she had put Walker through she was going to die alone in this room. Tears rolled from her eyes until Alex couldn't cry anymore. She felt sick to her stomach, as it cramped up. When the feeling wouldn't go away Alex laid down on the floor to keep the room from spinning, and even though she fought it her eyes soon closed in an exhausted sleep.

Walker was not paying attention to how fast he was going. He didn't hear CD or Trivette talking to him, for in his mind all he could picture was Alex's face. He hoped that they found her unharmed but knowing Mr. Sakara and his love of violence he doubted it. Shaking his head Walker mentally chastised himself for even daring to think about Alex. He had gotten past the fact that she was dead. This was just another mind trick of Sakara's wasn't it?

he sat thinking so much he drove right past the house, and had to turn around and head back. "Cordell, no matter what we find inside or don't find we will get through this I promise you." Walker nodded that he was all right and knocked on the door.

The door wasn't locked, in fact it wasn't even shut good like someone had left in a hurry. This put all three of them on alert and Walker kicked the door in the rest of the way. The front room was furnished with very elaborate things, not something you would see in a house such as this one. There was china still in the cabinets, and a half drunk cup of coffee sitting on the table by the fireplace.

"Should we split up?" Trivette asked.

"No!" Walker said quickly. "Sakara is know for setting traps. We search together."

They tore the den apart but found nothing to even say Alex had ever been anywhere near the house much less in it, the same with the kitchen. The first bedroom had much the same result, but the second door opened into a almost barren room. Inside was only a small bed, and a chair. "Nothing in here Walker. let's move on to the next room."

Walker waved Trivette away and stepped inside, walking over to the bed. The sheets on it were drab, thread worn even but there was something laying underneath the pillow. Pulling it out Walker saw that it was a picture of Alex, one that had been taken just before she was taken. Walker's anger boiled within him, his eyes burned with tears. "Walker," Trivette called to him. Walker turned to see Trivette holding a shirt, a torn and bloody shirt that had been stuffed in the closet. It was the shirt Alex had on the day she disappeared. Seeing it made Walker's battle with the tears futile and a few slipped down his cheeks.

Walker stormed past both of them opening the next door and tearing the room apart, knocking over the lamps and tables, and even the shelves. "Walker stop it!" Trivette yelled at him but Walker acted as if he didn't hear him. He tore out of the hallway and opened the last door. Again he looked around and saw nothing, but he was beyond clear thinking. Walker was angry because he had fallen for another lie, this one about Alex, about her being alive. With a guttural scream he kicked the shelf over that stood to his left, sending it crashing to the floor.

"Cordell, that is enough! Stop it! Do you hear me I said stop it! None of this will bring Alex back to you!" CD was grabbing at Walker's hand, staring at the destruction that was in the room. Walker stared at it too. He had searched the house and found nothing. Sakara had lied to him again, and now Walker seethed with anger. Just as he was about to storm out of the room Trivette screamed.

"Walker! Over here!"

Walker and CD both turned as Trivette didn't stop yelling for them. "Over here she is over here!" Walker heard the words but it was as if time stood still for that moment. He couldn't bring himself to move. He didn't want to find Alex only to see her dead. CD grabbed his arm and led him across the room the where Trivette was standing.

"Help me, this shelf is on top of her." Trivette was trying to push the shelf off but it was cast iron and way too heavy. Walker and CD both grabbed part of it and heaved the shelf to the other side of them room, freeing Alex from underneath.

Walker still stood there staring at the back of Alex. Her hair was matted with blood, whether it was old or new Walker didn't know, and now that he had seen her he was afraid. His heart was racing. He wanted to gather her up in his arms and make everything that had happened go away, but he couldn't. Would Alex think he had left her here to suffer? Would their lives ever be the same after what they had went through?

Walker searched way down deep within him and he knew the answer. He would go to Alex, and he would hold her. He would try to ease any and all pain from her because she was his life, his whole life. Trivette and CD backed out of the way and Walker kneeled down on the floor behind Alex. Gently he ran his fingers through her hair, feeling the soft curls between his fingers. Her hair was longer now by at least a few inches, and a bit straighter too. Taking a deep breath and wiping away the tears in his eyes Walker checked for a pulse.

"She is still alive, but her pulse is weak."

"Gather her up Cordell and we will get her to a hospital."

Walker placed his hands on her back and rolled her towards him and that is when a scream echoed from his lips, sending both Trivette and CD reeling from what they saw.

"She is pregnant ..." Walker said, and then fainted to the floor beside her.

One chapter left! See you next Thursday! 


	24. And this is the End

Title: Tell Me Lies

Summary: Lies, deception, everything has a price ... what is the price of shame?

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: Any reviews will be welcomed, any flames will be shared with friends for laughs.

Well I hope the last chapter does not disappoint any of you. I also hope you have enjoyed the ride.

Chapter 24

CD helped Walker to the truck while Trivette carried Alex. CD put Walker in the back with him, and Trivette strapped Walker in and took off toward the nearest hospital."How CD, how can Alex be pregnant?" Trivette asked as the were driving down the road.

"I don't know Jimmy, I really don't, but by the looks of it she is ready to pop."

As if Alex had heard them both talking she started to moan. The noise brought Walker awake and he jumped when he realized he was in the truck, and Trivette was driving. "Alex!" he yelled, scrambling to try and get out.

"Walker! calm down she is right here."

Walker tried to shake the cobwebs from his mind, and after a couple of minutes he found he was all right. "Alex," he said leaning over the seat to look at his wife. Alex didn't answer him for she was clutching her stomach and moaning.

"The baby is coming!" she screamed, and Trivette floored the truck even faster. "We aren't far now Alex hang on."

Walker stared down at Alex, to caught up in his own emotions to say anything. After everything they had been through Alex looked to be pregnant. He didn't notice the tears running down his face, he didn't hear CD telling Jimmy that the hospital was two blocks up, his whole mind was filled with his wife, who for the last five months he had thought was dead.

Trivette slung the truck sideways into the emergency room entrance the sirens on it blaring and ran to get help while CD got out and helped Walker get Alex. Walker noticed immediately that she was much heavier, but shook the feeling of hope off, he wouldn't be fooled again. It was then that Trivette came back with a doctor and a gurney.

"Ranger Walker, you have to let go of her so that we can help her." Walker stared bleary eyed up at the doctor, but he didn't release his grip on Alex.

"Cordell, let him help her," CD persuaded, while he pried Walker's fingers from around Alex. It seemed to work and all three of them followed the gurney with Alex on it inside.

Walker was pacing the floor. They had been in the exam room now for over an hour. "Why haven't they come out here and told me anything!"

"They are probably stabilizing her Walker," Trivette said, staring at Walker who hadn't left the door where Alex had disappeared behind. Every so often a nurse would go through the door, but each time Walker looked them up and down as if wondering if they were supposed to be here.

"Cordell, come and have a seat. Alex is not going anywhere."

Walker glared up at him. "How can you say that? She was taken right out of the hospital last time, right under our noses. That won't happen again."

As if on cue the door behind Walker swung open and the doctor walked out. He stared at all three men and motioned them over. "Hello, first off I am Dr. Truman, and can I assume that is your wife inside?" he asked Walker.

Walker nodded that Alex was his wife. "You wife is in the middle of labor Ranger Walker, and I am afraid we can't stop her. She is already dilated four centimeters, but it could be a very long night. She seems to be suffering from malnutrition, and exertion as well," he said accusingly.

"She was taken five months ago doctor."

The doctor gasped. "That is Alexandra Cahill in there?"

"Yes, now can you explain why my wife is pregnant, since she has been gone five months?"

Walker was furious. Here was another doctor telling him that Alex was pregnant. He had believed the last doctor, and had been made a fool of, he wouldn't be again.

"Let me place a call to the hospital your wife was last seen in, and get the results of her tests there."

The doctor rushed off leaving Walker to pace the floors again. He wanted to hope, deep down he wanted to believe that she was pregnant, but he couldn't make himself have that hope. Right now all he hoped was that Alex was all right, his Alex, the one he had been searching for all this time.

"Ranger Walker I have just gotten off the phone with the lab in Dallas. They tell me that your wife was given a blood test back in March, and that she was pregnant then."

"Why didn't they tell me!" Walker screamed.

"Walker, think about it man. All the hype around Alex missing and then the report of her death. I wouldn't come and tell you either that she had been pregnant, you were hurting enough already."

Walker sank to his knees. Alex had been pregnant when she left. He thought back to that night they had made love. There was a baby, his baby. Tears rolling down his face now Walker bolted from the room, and down the hall.

The chapel was were Walker always seemed to find peace, and that is where CD found him. He didn't say anything at first, giving Walker his solitude. Minutes passed both of them sitting there in silence, and it was Walker who spoke first.

"I don't know how to deal with this."

"Deal with what Cordell?"

"Alex, the baby, all the things I have said. I called her a liar, I hated myself for wanting the baby so much, and now that it is real, I don't know how to tell her I am sorry."

CD wrapped his arms around Walker and guided him over to the door. "You and Alex have been through a lot over the years Cordell and I don't think that she ever doubted your love for her. This baby is a miracle I tell you. It survived even when that bastard was trying to kill her, it survived through them slicing her open, everything. Go to Alex and tell her only one thing."

"What is that CD?" Walker said tears again streaming down his face. "Tell her that you love her." Walker nodded and left the chapel. As he was making his way back to where Alex was Trivette was running down the hall.

"Walker, the baby is coming, hurry!" Walker took off in a run, heading down the opposite hallway that Trivette pointed him to. As he rounded the corner her saw a gurney going in behind the double doors, and went to follow it. "Stop! You can't go in there!" the nurse screamed at him.

Walker turned around and glared at her. "My wife just went in there, and I am going in after her."

"Well, then come with me and we will get you ready." Walker went with the nurse and she showed him how to scrub up. Walker had never known there was a certain way you had to wash your hands. Once that was done the nurse handed him things to put over his clothes, and then escorted him into another room, just outside the operating room. Walker peered through the glass and could see Alex laying on the table, tubes and machinery all around her. His heart lurched in his chest. He remembered the same scene a few months ago, and without waiting to be asked in, he pushed the doors open.

The nurses ran to usher him out but the doctor stopped them. "He can stay. Ranger Walker come over here."

"Walker stepped around the sheet that had been draped over Alex, and saw the doctor holding a scalpel. "Your baby is about to make its entrance into this world."

Walker told the doctor to wait one more minute and went back around the sheet to where Alex was staring in horror. "Don't worry Alex, I am here."

"Walker, the baby," she cried. "Everything is going to be all right Alex, and Alex I love you." Walker leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips. Alex nodded, and then the nurse placed the oxygen mask back over her face.

"Ranger Walker there is a lot of scar tissues here. Do you know what happened? It could be quite difficult to get past it to get to the baby." Walker did know what happened. He remembered what Sakara had done to Alex, done to them both. "It is a long story," he merely said.

"No time for that. This baby is ready." With the scalpel the doctor cut past the scar tissues and the sight of Alex's blood dripping onto the table made Walker feel faint. He swayed on his feet a bit. "Are you all right Ranger Walker? Do you need to sit down?" Walker waved the nurse off who was trying to drag him away.

He watched in fascination as the doctor finished cutting through the skin, and there he could see a tiny little arm, his baby's arm. Walker gasped at the beautiful site, and watched as the doctor pulled until the head was firmly out. After a quick suction of the baby's nose and mouth the doctor pulled a bit more. Both arms were now out of Alex. Walker was holding his breath now, fear and happiness both making him a bit dizzy.

He was so happy, happier he thought than he had ever been. With one final tug the baby came out and the doctor laid it down on Alex's stomach. Walker began to worry the baby was so quiet, so still, but after one quick whack on the bottom it began to cry. Walker let out his breath that he had been holding, and felt the tears start to roll down his face. This is when the doctor rolled the baby over, and Walker saw the beautiful little girl laying there.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" Walker with shaking hands did so, and then the baby was cleaned off a bit and handed to him. He stared down at the baby. Here was all his hopes and dreams, all of their hopes and dreams laying in his arms. Taking a couple of steps Walker leaned down next to Alex and kissed her on the lips again. "Would you like to see our daughter?" Alex's tears mixed with Walker's as they stared down at the little miracle in his hands. It was then that the nurses came over.

"We have to check the baby over." Walker didn't want to let go of her. He wanted to take her home and stare at her for hours, but reluctantly he handed her to the nurse. The nurse smiled back at him. "She won't be gone for long, I promise."

Walker watched as the baby was weighed and then taken into the adjoining room. The doctor was busy now with mending Alex, so he sat down beside her, and took her hand in his. "You have made me the happiest man on earth."

Alex choked on the lump in her throat. "I prayed every night that I would somehow get free. Walker there are so many things I want to tell you. So many things that happened."

Walker wiped away the tears on her face. "None of that matters now. You are home, safe and sound. We can talk about the other stuff later. I love you Alex."

Once Alex was finished she was moved into a room, and the baby was brought back in. This time the baby was handed to Alex, and Walker watched as she counted each finger and toe, and only then did she let loose the torrent of tears. They sat for hours talking. Alex told Walker everything that had happened. Of how she tried to escape, and how she found out she was really pregnant shortly after being taken.

Walker listened his anger showing at the things Alex had endured, but he explained then to Alex all he had felt, all the heartache at knowing both the baby and her were gone, he even told him about telling her father that she was dead.

"Oh my God! I have to go call your father and tell him you are alive, and I left CD and Trivette in the waiting room. CD probably has strangled at least ten nurse by now."

"Go to them Walker and let them know, but don't be gone too long." Walker leaned over and kissed both of them on the head. "I wouldn't leave my two girls for very long anyway."

Walker rushed out of the room and down the hall, until he got to the waiting room and true to his thoughts, CD was yelling at one of the nurses behind the desk. "CD, Trivette!" he yelled to them.

Both men turned around, "How is she Cordell? How is Alex?" Is she all right?" When Walker didn't say anything CD started to get worried. "Tell me Cordell is Alex all right?"

Walker couldn't hold the news back any longer, as the smile started to spread over his face. "She is fine CD. She and the baby are just fine."

"Well is it a boy or a girl?" Trivette asked.

"It is a girl. The most beautiful little girl in the world. She is perfect."

Both men congratulated Walker. "I have a favor to ask. Could someone call Alex's father and explain to him what is going on?"

Trivette ran off to make the call, while CD stayed with Walker. "In a couple of days you will be home with the baby and Alex. I have so much to do, so many people to invite. Gage, Sydney both of them will string me up if I don't tell them, and there is food to be made as Alex is not going to feel like cooking." The grin on Walker's face left then.

"CD, I will leave all that to you. For now I am going back to Alex and the baby."

Alex spent the next three days in the hospital and Walker stayed with her. He was allowed to use the doctor's lounge to shower, but he refused to leave her side. The morning they were due to leave Trivette brought the truck to Walker. Alex was being pushed in the wheelchair down to the front and Walker was holding the baby. First Walker buckled the baby into the seat and then he helped Alex in. The doctor who had helped them was standing off to the side, and Walker went over and shook his hand. "I wanted to thank you for everything."

"No need Ranger Walker, now get going your wife and daughter are waiting." Walker ran back to the truck and climbed in, and took off towards the ranch. Forty minutes later Alex tapped Walker on the shoulder. "You know you can drive faster than thirty-five."

Walker stared at Alex and then the speedometer and laughed. "I guess the father instinct is kicking in already. CD called and said your father would be at the house waiting."

Alex was overjoyed. Walker had told her how her father had taken the news. As the pulled down the road leading to the ranch, Alex could see many cars parked here and there. Everywhere people were waving to them. Walker kept driving, weaving in and out of the cars and trucks, until at last he pulled up to park. He jumped out of the car and helped Alex out. There were cheers from all around, and soon Alex was whisked up into CD's arms. "It is good to have you home Alex," and Alex noticed that CD was crying, something she had never seen him do.

Walker then went around the truck and pulled the baby from her car seat. He gently nestled the baby to his chest, and kissed her on the head, before shutting the door. At once Walker was surrounded by CD, Trivette and everyone else trying to get a look at the newest Walker, but he gently pushed past them till he found Alex. Grabbing her hand in his and holding on tightly he led her to the steps of the house. Only then did he turn around and announce. "I would like you all to meet Cassandra Walker."

Walker and Alex went inside to drop off the things from the hospital, and Alex headed towards the nursery. This is when Walker's heart lurched in his chest, and he took the steps two at a time to stop her. He remembered tearing the nursery to shreds in his grief, and he didn't want Alex to see it, but when he got to the nursery there was Alex laying the baby down in the crib, and the room was back in order.

"How?" he said silently as he stood in the doorway. CD walked up behind him then. "Consider it my little gift to the family." Walker hugged CD and thanked him. They would soon go down and greet all their guests, everyone who wanted to see both Alex and the baby. CD left the three of them alone for a moment.

"Welcome home Alex." Walker said, coming up behind her to stare at the baby. They were whole again. All the demons of the past melted away as Walker stared at both of them. He was content, he was whole again. His family was home where they needed to be, and he was never letting them go again.

A/N: Well the journey is over, and I hope you all enjoyed it. 


End file.
